A Notebook's Curse
by Sjezza
Summary: The world already proved to be so much more than we expected.What if it was even more than Ryuk believed it to be? Because now there is a demon as Kira, a Notebook's Curse, and Light as its unwilling host, will L be able to defeat Kira and help Light?
1. Another World

**Full Summery:** The world already proved to be so much more than the mere human believed it to be. What if the Death Note itself was even more than Ryuk himself believed it to be? What if there was something like demonic possession too? Because now there is a Notebook's curse, the spirit chained to it. With Light as its unwilling host, will our favorite detective be able to save Light from the Dark? AU.

**Author: Sjezza**

**Pairings**: Still undecided. There will be _at least_ a very strong friendship between Light and L

**Light:** A GoodLight, although possessed. Warning for possible insanity from time to time.

**Length**: Unknown

I'm planning for this to be a faster read than my other story This will unfortunately for some of you mean that I won't go in too much detail on the typical things that nearly all DN fans (should) know by now (details in appearance, skipping some well known, but not that important material, scenes, etc.) All in all, I try to give this a faster pace. It will also be a good way of writing off my frustration if I'm stuck with my other story "Speechless" (which, as much as it pains me, I'm unfortunately stuck with, but this will probably also mean there might be some frequent updates on this story… hehe) This story is one of the many ideas that have been spooking around in my head for a loooong time. This one is about nearly two years old? Yeah that long. Well I hope you like it. ^^

Please **Read and Review! **

So I know you guys want this to be updated too.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Death Note. No really.

**A Notebook's Curse**

**By Sjezza**

**Chapter 1: Another World**

One glance of the surroundings was enough to make one conclusion nearly nobody would argue with:

The place was rotten.

Big structures of bones, some which looked like it had belonged to dinosaurs, were scattered over the barren valley. The sky was dark, the air was unbelievable depressing and the stench in the air did not help the atmosphere at all. The place had the word 'rotten' all over it, with an capital 'R'.

Yet, even with the environment in such horrid condition, none of the habitants seemed to notice that there was anything out of place. If anything, the only object that might be of any interest and stood out from the rest of the dull and grey realm was a large puddle-like put, situated in a bone-like cave that was providing unnecessary shelter. The scene was abandoned from any form of living, except for the lone figure hovering near that particular puddle-like put.

" Hyuk Hyuk."

The monster-like creature somehow seemed to fit the surroundings with its atmosphere. The strangely humanoid figure was a Shinigami, just like all the other creatures in this realm.

Welcome to the Shinigami Realm.

"Hyuk Hyuk."

Ryuk let out another of his usual strange laughs, and trailed one of his long thin-clawed fingers across the notebook he had just gotten in his possession. His _new_ notebook. Although, it wasn't really new, was it? The notebook actually looked quite old, ancient even. While his other notebook looked like a modern brand new notebook, this one looked quite worn-down. It still had its black cover intact but it was slightly battered and the edges were curled, and looked like it had been wet and dried many times. There also seemed to be this strange atmosphere surrounding it, yet not really there.

Something was not completely right with it.

Ryuk though, didn't notice, or was either ignoring it, as he was too busy with laughing like a maniac because his plan had finally succeeded. He had finally acquired a second Death Note, and from the Shinigami King himself nonetheless! That had gone so much easier than he expected. Who had thought that the Old Geezer was so easy to trick? All he had done was ask information about the creation of Death Notes, give some compliments here and there and start looking for the place the Old Man had let slip.

True, it was dangerous to trick the Shinigami King, potentially painful and it could be even fatal to try, but he had been desperate for some new entertainment. For already about a century now, there had been this strange annoying tugging in his mind and body that demanded some entertainment. This year it had finally snapped, and he had set his desperate plans into action, afraid of not being able to take the boredom any longer. If there was one thing the Shinigami feared, it was boredom. Having absolutely nothing to do in his near perfect immorality.

Well luckily it seemed that the he soon didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Sure, his plans had been dangerous, and it had been a tense conversation, but since he was still 'alive' and well, Ryuk was only glad he had done this. Now he didn't have to steal another notebook from that lazy ass, Sidoh anymore either.

Now he could finally set his 'Big Master Plan' in motion without having the risk of losing his life. Well, at least what one could still call a life, since he, as a shinigami, didn't really live a real one. But that was of no importance because even though it was an unbelievable boring and monotonous one, the shinigami valued it, and so decided that he would need a second Death Note in case the human decided to do something stupid with the other one.

He might not be the smartest of the bunch, but he was everything but suicidal.

Crouthing down next to the puddle-like pit, Ryuk started humming a victorious tune, moving his upper body a little from side to side as he tries to contain the mirth he was feeling. Shinigami in general didn't feel emotions, but Ryuk was one of the very few that could experience it to a certain extent. It was a blessing and a curse because while he was able to feel the more positive emotions like he was feeling at the moment, it also caused him to feel depressed when he was bored.

But now it would finally become his blessing for at least a long time because he was finally going to get some entertainment! The bulky-eyed shinigami laughed maniacally. And it would start _today_.

This was the reason as to why the Shinigami was currently sitting at his favourite spot in the Shinigami World, next to the deep puddle-like pit where one could watch down at the Human Realm, which was one of his few favorite past-times.

This hobby was normally simply because he had nothing else to do, and human watching was one of the few sources of entertainment in the Shinigami realm. Or at least, that was what Ryuk thought. Most of the other Shinigami never really got it, but Ryuk didn't care. He didn't understand how they could go on years with those games without stopping either. Well, it wasn't that there was anything else to do, but Ryuk still thought that his 'hobbies' were far more entertaining then theirs.

Humans were far more interesting after all.

And he was going to get a chance to study them from even a closer range. The thought made him throw his head back and let another couple of his odd chuckles escape out of his sharp teethed mouth.

_Now lets do it. _

Slightly calmed down, a gleam entered his bulged yellow eyes, as he slowly stretched his arm, holding the newly acquired and battered notebook just above the watching hole. The grin on his big wide mouth and purple-like lips only widened even more and he couldn't help but let escape a last chuckle as his fingers slowly let the notebook slip between his fingers.

_Whoops._

In a slow-motion-like state the black battered object fell down into the hole with a sound that was a combinations between a 'wish' and a 'splash'. It then disappeared out of real sight, and the Shinigami could feel its connection through his ownership dull down to nearly nonexistent because of the distance between the two. It was a strange feeling he decided, but didn't mind it. He was too busy with focusing on the notebook as the image in the water followed its fall, and it landed in an area of grass with a thud, on the property of a school building.

_Perfect! Teenagers are even more interesting._

Now it would surely be just a matter of time before it was found. The shinigami made a slightly shocked face, as if it was horrified by his own actions, just for the heck of it, and then started laughing maniacally.

Finally he would get some entertainment out of this hellhole!

He hoped at least that the puny human that found it would be amusing enough at least.

Or else…

"Hyuk Hyuk! Chehehe! "

* * *

The Shinigami King was very old.

No shinigami would even question that.

The Shinigami King was also very powerful.

No sane shinigami would question that theory either.

Every shinigami that been in his presence just for a moment, knew these facts immediately. Others who hadn't been in his presence to experience his aura on their own had surely heard the stories from the others. His aura alone was enough to make sure that all the sane Shinigami beneath him would abide by his words instantly. It enabled him to keep his position with ease.

Like he had done for many, many centuries.

None of the shinigami really knew how old he actually was, and many doubted that even the King himself remembered, since years passed quite quickly in the Shinigami World. Time became a vague concept for a Shinigami, since it didn't really have effect on them like it had on humans. One of the few means to keep track of time was to keep an eye on the Human Realm, which many weren't that interested in.

Age didn't have a large significance in the Shinigami World. One of the few situations where it was of any importance was when it involved the age difference between two Shinigami, or the years the Shinigami had left before he had to write in his Death Note again. So, time was not that important in the eyes of many.

As time passed, many Shinigami would eventually forget their previous lives as well. Many lives had been lived as a human who had gotten their hands on the Death Note many centuries ago. Others could possibly best be described as fallen angels, who had failed to remain as innocent as they had been. All memories of those entities were slowly forgotten over time, and the excitement in the Shinigami realm, which had already nearly non-existent – disappeared completely.

Only Ryuk, one of the rare mischief-makers in the Shinigami realm, seemed to be the one that put actual effort in finding some amusement, or finding information that would give him something to muse about for a couple of years. This was why the Shinigami King wasn't surprised when said shinigami eventually showed up in front of him, 'humbly' requesting some information about the history of the Shinigami World, especially the Death Notes.

The Shinigami King, who secretly kind of liked Ryuk, had at first refused, not wanting to waste his precious –boring and monotonous – time with the lower Shinigami. The Shinigami King knew what the shinigami was planning to do. Sure he was old, but he was no fool. Not even close to one in fact.

However, he had to admit to himself that he was quite curious himself, but on the other hand didn't want any other possible competition to his power. Though power usually had to do with the age of a Shinigami, it had occurred a couple of times that a 'newer' Shinigami had nearly been able to rival him. But that didn't matter anymore though, since the keyword had been 'nearly'. They were all dead now.

They, as well, had soon been forgotten as centuries passed.

All but by the Shinigami King though, since even though he was the oldest shinigami in the realm, having lived there from nearly its creation, he never really forgot very important memories. Of course, many memories and details seemed vague and some had disappeared altogether, but yet, there was still a main picture for the Shinigami King to remember. The Shinigami would always remember the cause of this curse. The fiend being that had cursed him to immorality, although he knew that it had not been the being that had gotten him into this place, he had always felt that it had played a mayor role in it.

He had tainted him then, and the Shinigami King had fallen.

But that didn't matter anymore, as that cursed entity was currently being trapped in nothingness. It wouldn't be able to escape without his help either, and he surely was not planning to.

Yet, that somehow bothered the Shinigami, as he knew that it had never really been defeated. Defeating it was something that he hadn't been able to accomplish; the Shinigami King knew that he would never been able to either. He had tried his best for that cursed being to be stripped of his power, and succeeded, but that had been the only thing he could do.

As powerful as the Shinigami King was, he himself could not defeat it. He could only trap and restain it, and yet he never really thought that was enough. He wanted revenge!

He growled, and its bony hand clenched around the sides of his throne. Some of his higher-ups noticed his sudden change in mood and shied a little bit away from him in response.

A feeling that had been lost to the him for ages suddenly returned to his soul. Emotions other than the weak basics were rare for such unemotional beings as shinigami and the Shinigami King was surprised by the sudden and rare experience. That didn't diminish the feeling though, as it only caused him to become happier. Emotions were cherished in the Shinigami world. Emotions were what the shinigami were either jealous or ignorant of.

Another tinge entered his body and the King's slitted eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't felt such a sign for a long time. Slowly but surely the emotions started to twirl around his mind, like a whirlpool before slowly calming down and leaving a simple thought behind. _Defeat your enemy through the Human world. _

Something told him, that this was the chance to do so. A feeling that urged him to put together the plan that was already forming in his head. Although it had been centuries ago when he felt these kind of emotions last, it didn't take the Shinigami much longer to recognise the feeling as what it was.

Fate.

Fate was telling him to take action, and so he would have little choice but to comply. The thought made the King grit his teeth in annoyance.

Even the Shinigami King didn't want to mess with Fate, althought he had to power to should he really want to. His first thought was that was exactly what he was going to do. However as the feeling got stronger, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of 'path' would be created if he complied. He was actually quite curious as what this new development would do.

Was Fate telling him this was the way to get rid of his archenemy perhaps?

So after days, or possibly weeks, of musing he couldn't get away from the feeling anymore. He had to act at that moment, and so called Ryuk back to him, and started his own plan. He subtly started telling him the rough outline of the history of the Death Note's and he could see Ryuk waiting for something more specific. The last chance to back out was once again stopped by this undesirable urge, driving him to let it slip.

And so he did.

His blood read eyes followed the other shinigami as he quickly rushed away when he was finished with his little story, without doubt set on finding the object he had spoken off. The Cursed Death Note. The object where he had trapped his enemy in all those years ago, as he became what one of the most ancient myths talked about.

The Notebook's Curse.

* * *

Absolute darkness. Absolute Nothingness.

It was a place no human would have the ability to imagine. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing, except for the darkness itself. Nothingness; it was one of the few concepts that a human mind wouldn't be able to grasp.

Nothingness.

That was one of the few words the being, who was currently residing in this 'nothingness', could think of to describe the place he was currently hovering in. He simply existed in nothingness, a deep black hole consisting nothing but himself.

There was no touch to the senses. There was nothing to smell, nothing to hear except the sounds he made himself and even those were vague. He could not speak either. It were only the thoughts that were whispering in his mind. There was no way to measure time going by. There was no way to know whether or not time passed slower in this small realm of nothingness either.

Who knew how much time had passed ever since _that_ day.

He wasn't able to move either. There were these invisible chains holding him back with every movement he made. His power was chained too, rendering it useless. So with nowhere to go and centuries long of fighting his fate, he had eventually changed his plans. As soon as all his fury had reduced enough for him to get it back under control and think clearly, he had decided on a different approach. His fury was nearly unrivalled, hence the centuries that had passed.

So for the next couple of centuries he had decided to rest. He would rest until the time finally came that he was able to escape. That Old Goat wouldn't be able to keep him there forever anyway, and so he had just decided to wait.

His revenge would come eventually.

So as the unknown spirit with many different names continued to wait in the binding darkness surrounding him, time passed, but the darkness stayed the same. Yet the spirit didn't mind, for it was something he did not fear. It was more comfortable than anything else actually. He loved the dark.

Then eventually after an unknown amount of time, a sound erupted through the nothingness. There had been no warning, or any way to sense it either. It was just a simple sound that was a combination between a 'wish' and a 'splash' and it echoed through the nothingness.

Something so small in reality suddenly rivalled a deafening explosing after the endless silence the spirit had been trapped in.

That was the only warning before everything around the spirit broke down. The bounds that had locked away his power crumbled to the ground. The darkness remained, because it was the only thing the spirit liked. The spirit had bound with this realm over time. He had claimed it as its own, in attempt to get the power that it needed over time. He did not fear it.

For he was Darkness himself.

For the first time in centuries, a pair of glowing insane red eyes snapped open as he awoke from his frozen state. The last of his invisible chains evaporated into the air and the little power he had left spiked as he immediately became aware of his surroundings.

A deep intake of breath echoed through the space before a high and sharp sound pierced through as the spirit immediately sensed where it was. He was in the Human Realm! Finally! His escape!

The insane laughter eventually stopped before the spirit finally spoke up for the first time in a long time. His voice sharp and high, a tone of evilness and insanity mingled deep within it.

"Let's see how you will stop me now Old Goat!"

Another one of his high and sharp laughs followed. All he had to do now was wait for the unlucky soul that he would take over, and once again start a new world.

His World.

With that, the Notebook the spirit was trapped landed on the soft grass in the middle of a grass field of a High school.

Now he just had to wait.

* * *

At the same time, a certain ace student was staring bored out of the window from the classroom. School was so unbelievable boring for the student, so it was no wonder that he couldn't wait for the bell to ring, even though nearly everyone who knew him might think or expect otherwise. Which meant that they didn't actually know him as well as they probably thought. Better yet, the student was sure that nobody knew about his real self.

They were too fooled by his perfect image.

But that was perfectly fine with him. He didn't really have any interest in any of them anyway, even his so supposed friends. He had really tried, but they just weren't on the same wavelength as him, just like everybody else he knew.

The student sighed silently and looked at the clock in a manner that didn't reveal any of the complete disinterest and the unbelievable boredom he was feeling. About ten more minutes left, and he was finally finished with school. Well a couple of months really, because than he could go to college. That thought brought a light smile on his lips. He would only have to wait a little longer before he would finally be able to follow his father's footsteps.

The teenager continued to daydream about his future for a little longer before he snapped out of it. It wouldn't do any good for him to think about things that might never happen. It was important to keep rational, he reminded himself. He wasn't the perfect student for nothing. He would not allow himself to lose his perfection. He was expected to be perfect, so he would be perfect.

However, before the teenager could go any further about his 'perfect-ness' in his thoughts, something else caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes as he saw an object drop down in the grass.

'A notebook?' The teenager thought. 'Did that just fall out of the sky?' He continued in disbelief. He replayed the memory in his head, and yes, he was sure that it had fallen out of the sky.

'How on earth…?'

Since a long time, something had gotten Yagami Light's attention. He would have to take a closer look, he decided. The next couple of minutes Light spend multiple times checking if the notebook was still there. He would search for it after class. School was then finished anyway.

Now if just that damn bell would ring.

* * *

Light had to keep himself from running to the old ancient thin book that had fallen out of the sky. It wouldn't do any good for his image not to appear as collected as he always was. So instead he kept a steady pace as he approached the dark brown notebook that was lying in the middle of the grass field.

'There it is.'

The book looked like an antiquity. Light was about to immediately reach for it to pick it up, but a feeling stopped him. There was something strange about that notebook. It was not just the appearance of the notebook, which looked like it could fall apart any moment, but more the energy that seemed to be radiating from it. Light continued to stare at the object, before he quickly shook himself out of the trance. That strange atmosphere had somehow caught him into just staring at the book.

He shook his head at the ridiculousness of that thought and moved to pick it up. 'Yeah right Light, you are just tired from school.'

As soon as his finger gazed the cover, a tingle run down his spine and Light froze in his movement just for a moment. He quickly pushed himself out of it and picked the damn notebook up, slightly unnerved about the strange sensation that was suddenly running through his body.

'What is this book? Why does it have such an effect on me?' Light thought as he suddenly felt light in his head.

He started to feel dizzy suddenly and everything started to spin. He reached with his hand for his head. Yet, even though feeling ill all of sudden, a curious urge made him turn the notebook around and look at the nearly unreadable letters that had been crafted into it by a fine calligrapher. His eyes allowed his to quickly work out the letters on the notebook as he tried to burn it into his memory.

'Death Note?' Light wondered as he suddenly stumbled back when he read the letters. The headache that had just appeared had caught him of guard. ' Meaning God of Death…" Light absently continued, his mind unable to let it go.

That piece of information seemed important somehow.

Black spots slowly appeared in his vision and he absently felt his arm holding the thin antique notebook moving without his permission. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. He wasn't moving his arm at all. Well it seemed he was, but _he _wasn't _moving _it. It was as if someone was moving _for _him. Light was now really more than just simply unnerved, but the world was spinning dangerously now and he couldn't really control his body at the moment to do anything about it. Everything felt dull and heavy.

'Wh-What is going on?' Light tried to say out loud, but instead could only speak up in his mind.

Panic finally settled as he felt his arm finally stop its movement. Then suddenly against my own will he turned around and started walking towards the gate, and Light panicked even more. He wasn't doing this! Why was he walking toward the street? He could be overrun by a car! This couldn't be happening to him!He was perfect after all! He should be in control of his body! Panic overrun all his thoughts.

Then as he was nearing the street, the only warning he had was the heaviness in head reducing to a nearly dull sensation, when suddenly his body collapsed on the ground. Everything went black, though Light was still somewhat aware of his surroundings. Worried shouts and cries followed quickly and he felt someone touch his shoulder and shake it. He couldn't respond. Even though he tried, he couldn't.

'What the hell is happening to me?'

It was as if he was trapped in his own body. He felt his mental composure slowly breaking down. Whatever was happening, he knew, no he _felt _that this was not right. And there was nothing he could currently do about it.

Then finally when he felt himself being lifted from the floor by someone, and he felt himself falling asleep.

The last thing he heard was an insane high-pitched laughter, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The demon was free at last!

* * *

**- - TBC - -**

So what do you think? Is it a GO or NO? **Share your thoughts!**

Bye the way, does any of you have any cool names for the 'evil spirit'? 'Cause I'm still thinking about that one.

Please **Review!**


	2. Named as Evil

Edit: Sorry for the multiple updates... I had to fix something.

Hello there! Here is next chapter! I hope you guys like it just as much as the last one. Thanks you all for your reviews, LMnear, JediMsterWithAPen, Donatellolover, and hopefully last but not least Hikari Yagami543 whom I want to thank for the suggestion about the name. I think it is a good one!

By the way, Happy New Year everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I have to inform you that I don't own the DN characters, though I like to state that I own dear little evil Naraku.

Enjoy!

**A Notebook's curse.**

**Named as Evil**

Named as Evil

Creperum, Abercum, Darkness, Malus, Dark... Demon.

These were all names he has been known by one time, in one way or another. Especially demon… yes 'demon' was indeed a very familiar one. It didn't surprise the spirit at all. It was what described him the best after all. He was a malicious spirit… a demon. Sure he was no animalistic monster like some religions with their ridiculous theories claimed demons to be, but in names of just a 'malicious spirit' he was it all. Maybe even more than that. He was evil and he knew it. He didn't care either. It was his nature, so he followed it.

He would destroy and kill and become as powerful as he had been before that day.

It was that rule that had gotten him so far. He had been a very powerful demon, one of the last left. All the others were already destroyed, their soul having been 'cleansed' by Angels or Gods. Bah, what a joke.

He didn't care for those other foolish demons. The malicious spirit's theology was closely linked to the theory of the 'fittest of the strongest'. The stronger ones defeat the weak, and they will either serve them or die. It was as simple as that. It was in his opinion the rule of the universe, the rule of existence. And he still existed.

But he had been weakened significantly from that time of being frozen by that damn notebook!

He would have to find back his power somehow, because there was no way in hell that he was planning on getting defeated any time soon. And he would never serve anyone either.

He wouldn't bow for anyone.

Ever.

He didn't have any pity with those defeated and 'cleansed' demons. It meant they had been too careless. They were no way as intelligent as he was. He had been the most intelligent of them after all. He had always kept in the shadows. Making sure nobody knew that someone was possessed before killing them all, and becoming more powerful. They had laughed at him, thinking he was a coward, but now they would know different. Those still existing knew different… Those who existed had known different.

Now to come to think about it, how many demons where still left in the Human Realm, the demon wondered. Hell he didn't even know how much time had passed. Time was passing slowly in the Notebook's small realm he noticed.

Too slowly for his liking. He was getting impatient. All his previous patience of resting had now dissapeared as if it had never existed at all.

More names resurfaced from his memory as he waited for someone to pick him up.

Naraku, Ahriman, Lucifer, Demogorgon, and many more names humans had given him at one point.

Naraku, that was a name that the spirit had always liked. It had a nice sound to it. 'Underworld' he thought it meant. It had been his favorite for a long time. He would go by that one for a while he decided. Now he had to do some research, to find out just how much time had passed, and more importantly, to find a good host.

There was too much depending on his situation now to make any plans. So many things were different and unknown now, which was a new experience. He had been in control for a long time before that day. He had been in charge. He had been powerful.

All had been alright until that day, when that stupid Old Geezer had to destroy all his plans for the world. His world.

Well, let his try to stop him now!

His rant was interrupted when he felt a new connection around him.

Someone had finally picked him up.

* * *

The first touch was all Naraku needed as he quickly established the connections between him and his next host. He was glad he had gotten at a good populated place like that. It wouldn't have done any good if he had ended up in some kind of deserted island, especially with the time passing so slowly. However the feeling of content was quickly transformed into absolute gleefulness.

This boy was perfect! Absolutely perfect!

Never in his whole existence had Naraku ever come across such a perfect host. His brain was unbelievable fast that even the spirit was momentary surprised that he actually seemed to be able to use his own brain to its own full capacity. This was exactly what the spirit needed, because his own intelligence was often limited by the use of the previous hosts' brain. Who had been, in other words, people ranging from having no more brains than an average four-year-old to the ordinary intelligent minds. However this mind exceeded every expectation, and he wasn't even completely full-grown yet!

So much potential this one had, and he had not even needed to search for him!

He felt the surprisingly good defenses of the teenager's mind attack him as he blew his way in. He had to admit they were very strong. He wouldn't be able to get to the teen without having him experience some side effects. He would have to take care of that later, the demon noted as he braced himself for another fierce push that tried to keep him back.

It didn't take much longer before Naraku had evaded nearly all of them. He made sure to keep most of them intact, as it wouldn't do for the teen to become too aware of his presence for now. Soon Naraku had passed all the defenses he ended up at the core of the teenagers mind. There in the middle of the bright and light room stood the form of a teenager, unmoving, as he stared unfocused out in front of him.

The boy didn't move, and didn't notice the other's presence either. Instead, he just continued to stand in the middle of the room. The room that was far to bright in the demon's opinion, and Naraku immediately made sure to search for the darkest spot in the teenager's mind and to attach himself to it.

Hmn… The teenager had a strong dislike for injustice it seemed. He could work with that, Naraku thought and his teeth were visible as he grinned darkly.

The demon quickly moved and then centered himself on the dark spot that had been created in the teens mind and connected himself to all the senses of the body. It had surprised the demon that the teenager didn't have some kind of screen in his mind, which had sometimes allowed the demon to watch what was going on around the host without him or her knowing. Without it however he had no idea of the outside world, which meant that he would have to take over the teenager now immediately for a while. The teen's defenses were now proving to be a little too good for the demon's tastes.

The teenagers mind was good centered, the demon noted as he continued his evaluation. It seemed to give him complete control. Well, time to change that for now, Naraku decided as he moved to take control of the unguarded teens mind.

The dark shadow shot towards the figure in the teenager's mind and he couldn't help but give another cry of glee as he noted the teen's appearance. Many times people had their actual appearance of themselves in their mind, which was done automatically as it was how they saw themselves, and since the teenagers mind being so well centered, the shadow guessed that this would be his real look too. He took a moment to take in the teenager's body in mirth.

From what spirit could judge, the kid was also very good-looking! The teens' appearance was above everything he could have hoped for! He was sure he would be able to use this to his advantage in the future.

He was now sure he never wanted to leave this host, Naraku decided as he approached the figure. Then he leaned over, spread his 'arms' and hugged the teenager's form from behind, resting his head on the teen's right shoulder, causing the dark substance from his shadow to spread out over the teen. The teen tensed and struggled for a moment against the dark force before it went slightly limp in his arms and his eyes glazed over.

On the outside of the body two bright eyes opened as the demon finally opened his eyes for the first time in centuries.

* * *

"Light!"

"Light-kun, wake up!"

"Light, can you hear me?"

Light groaned in his mind. People were calling out his name. Light recognized their voices from somewhere but he couldn't immediately place them. He couldn't think straight at the moment at all. That was unnerving. The fact that they were making so much noise didn't help much either. He wanted to answer to calm them down, so he could get in control of his mind again, but he found that he couldn't move just yet.

'Damn, my head feels like I have been run over by a truck.' The ace student thought as he let out silent groan. What had happened? Did this unbelievable big mean that he got run over anyway? He didn't remember much of it. All the memories of what happened before everything went black were kinda vague. He didn't seem to be able to grasp them. He was getting worried now. Another sting shot through his head as he reached for a memory, ceasing him in his action.

"Urgh."

"He is waking up! Light open up your eyes please!"

"Light-kun, are you alright?" More commotion followed. He heard girls whisper to each other, some guys yelling when he called someone to tell the news in the hallway. Great, now his head felt like it had been run over by a tank. Couldn't he just have a little moment of peace?

"Hush all of you. Let Yagami-san wake up peacefully. Now all of you brats go outside and go home. I will call his parents to pick him up so there is no need waiting for him." The voice of an older woman cut through all the other voices, which immediately quieted down. Groans of disappointment followed and there were some complaints but the owner of the voice must have shot them a glare because they weren't finished.

He finally matched the voice. It was the nurse, he remembered.

His mind finally was a bit back on track as he came to the conclusion that he must be in the nurse's room.

Great, there goes his perfect record.

Light stayed silent and unmoving as he heard the nurse order everyone out of the room with her no-nonsense tone. For once, Light couldn't help but feel grateful for her demanding attitude, as he heard the people leave silently, though many were grumbling. He mentally let out a slight sight of relief after the last person closed the door behind him or her.

A warm chuckle let him know that he didn't do it only mentally.

"Urgh... Kangofu-san?" His voice came out pretty pathetic. 'Great Light, there really goes your change of getting of the hook easily.' There was no way the nurse's instinct could be fooled now.

"Easy, Yagami-kun. You fell down pretty hard from what I heard from your friends. Wait a few minutes and try again." Light heard the familiar voice gently say. He might have protested any other time, but now he actually felt so bad that he decided to follow her advise.

As a few minutes went by he heard her shuffle around the large room. His head cleared a little over time and he finally opened his eyes. He squinted a couple of times to get used to the dim light and he was glad that the nurse had closed the curtains for him before. The nurse was at least He groaned a little as he moved to sit up, alerting said person and she immediately rushed over to him with a glass of water and a small white pill. It was probably an aspirin, he figured absently.

The school's nurse had been at our school for many years and had the reputation of making sure that all her 'patients' were taken care off till they were totally healthy. She was older woman in her fifties and had a nice warm and grandmotherly air around her. One shouldn't be completely fooled by her nice appearance though, because stories taught that she was not one to underestimate. Never once in her stay here had a student been able to slip away or fool her. Light figured he might have a change if he tried, but with the way he was currently feeling he actually wasn't feeling like it.

The nurse quickly and gently supported him as he moved to sit up. He was glad that she didn't force him to lie back down, as most people would.

"Easy son, easy. Here take this, it will help your headache." She said to him, making sure to speak softly. Light decided that he liked her insight. He took the glass, making sure to start slowly and get his shaking back under control when it wasn't that noticeable yet. Luckily he succeeded and when he swallowed the aspirin, he had found his composure back. It was as if nothing had happened. Perfect.

"How are you feeling Yagami-kun." The nurse asked him as she took the empty glass back.

"I'm feeling better. A little sleepy but further I feel fine. A slight headache too, but the aspirin should take care of that. Thank you ma'am." Light lied in a very convincing and charming manner and he was glad that she eventually nodded after staring suspiciously at him for a moment. She started prodding - or doing a basic check-up as she called it - the teenager a little bit, and Light had to keep himself from flinching a couple of times to keep up his act.

"Now Yagami-kun, can you please tell me what happened." She asked after she seemed content enough with the results. Light smiled politely at her, for once not needing that much force behind his fake smile, and made sure it looked a little sheepishly.

"I'm honestly not sure. I guess I must have fainted. I admit I have been studying pretty hard for the last couple of weeks. I might have made it a little too late a couple of times." He said, and for once he was not completely lying. He had indeed been studying the last couple of weeks, but he did get enough sleep for him in his opinion.

He also didn't have any stress from the studying so that did not explain the fact of him fainting either. As the perfect student he was, he did not faint from simply missing just a few hours of sleep. There had been something else that caused it. He frowned as suddenly and image of an object flashed in front of his eyes.

'A dark brown rectangular?' He pondered as the image slowly became sharper. It did seem very familiar. What was it? Light concentrated harder on the image, trying to figure out what made him recognize it when he felt like he had never seen it before. The suddenly, without a warning, the image was gone. Just gone, as if someone had just ripped it out of his grasp. A slight hiss escaped his lips when a sharp shot of pain took its place.

'What is happening to me?' He thought unnerved. Another déjà vu hit him, but like before he didn't seem to be able to grasp the memory. It was frustrating.

Light saw a frown appear on the nurse's face in the corner of his eyes and he knew that he had not been silent enough with his small hiss. The nurse scowled him for a moment before informing him that she was going to call his mother and that he even dared to move as much as one meter away from the bed then– she left the silent treat hanging at that point as she closed the door behind her.

In his mind, Light silently applauded her. It was a very good and intimidating technique, but it wouldn't work on him had he felt like slipping away. Which wasn't the case however. It wouldn't do for him to make the crack in his perfect image even larger than it already was, would it?

So with that thought he stayed on the bed, holding his head in his hands, hoping that he would be spared from his parent's over-protective attitude. The last time he just had as much as simple fever they nearly wanted to let him stay at home for a week. He didn't dare to think how long they would keep him locked up now.

That however wouldn't compare to the ruckus that would likely erupt when he came back to school. By now the whole school would know that he had 'fainted'. With his luck, some great rumors were now being spread around. He hoped that he would be able to manipulate all these rumors to his advantage at that point. His changes with succeeding with all of them weren't that high however.

Great, absolutely perfect.

* * *

"That was close."

Naraku muttered, as he had been able to hide that certain memory from the boys 'archieve' just in time. It wouldn't do if he was about to find out about the book, or even more important what was written in it. The nurse might proclaim him ill or even take it herself, which meant that he would have to follow it to keep his powers.

And most important, away from this perfect host.

No way he was going to let that happen.

He would need this bright one if he wanted to get up to date with this world. From his earlier little 'trip' he realized just how much he was behind in had come to a shock at how different the Human Realm suddenly looked like. Where was all the wood? Where was the nature? What was the strange accent that he heard all around him? It was all so unbelievable to take it all in so fast.

But nothing had been as crazy as those shiny and loud monsters that he had nearly crossed paths with. What on earth were those? And now he thought back. What had been those shiny objects that all those people were keeping with them? He had been sure he could hear voices coming out of it.

He was sure people from his time would have immediately claimed it as witchcraft.

Where in the name of Sezinoka had he ended up?

Naraku shook himself out of his wandering thoughts, and quickly retreated back to his corner to rest just a little bit as he pondered about the upcoming actions he had to take. His little trip had told him enough. One, he needed more power and energy, because he hadn't been able to keep in control long enough. Two, he needed more information, which meant that he had some searching in the teen's mind to do. And three, he had to do all of this subtly and secretly. This teenager was bright, but that also increased the changes of being caught by the teenager himself.

With that he decided to search for the most important information about the host himself first. As he 'downloaded' the most basic information about the host he grinned when the host once again proved to be just perfect.

"Yagami Light, we are going to be spending with each other." He chuckled evilly.

"And then, soon, you will be mine."

* * *

- - -**- TBC** - - -

So another chapter done. I'm thinking about letting L appear in the next or second coming chapter.

Or do you guys want me to get more in detail? Share your thoughts!

Anyway! **Happy New Year!** and please **review**!

Till next time!


	3. Occasional Control

Well… That took a little longer than I wanted. There was some problem with the connection between my beta and I, so I (we?) apologise for that.

Anyway more important; Thanks you all so much for reviewing! Hikar**i **Yagami543, JediMasterWithAPen, Death-Note-Zelda-Kitty, IsobelAnis, Shinku Anrui, and last and hopefully not least: Super Goat Grl.

Oh I found out that I love writing Naraku, and the name is totally stuck in my head now!

Oh and did I already tell you that L will appear soon enough? Well enough talking and let go on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: No I _really _don't own the DN characters. Unbelievable huh? But I do own little evil Naraku =D.

Thanks to WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest for beta-ing!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Occasional control**

'Alright, this isn't that bad yet.' Light mused as he slowly walked up the stairs.

His parents weren't fussing over him as much as he had feared. Sure, his mother still put her hand on his forehead from time to time to check up on his temperature, and his father advised him to stay a day home to give his head a little rest like the nurse had ordered.

He frowned when he thought about the talk she had with his mother after she had come to pick him up. The nurse had not been happy with the fact that he 'might' have been lying about how he had been feeling.

After another check-up, which in Light's opinion he really didn't need, the nurse had ordered him to get a good night of sleep, and if his headache would get worse, he would have to go to another doctor.

The woman had also advised that he was better to stay home tomorrow too, which his father supported since it was tomorrow Saturday anyway. The nurse had mentioned something about the possibly of having a concussion or something in that direction.

Yeah, right.

The perfect student having a concussion; No way that he was going to let that spread around. He could see the headline of the school paper already forming in his head.

His brain was working just fine, thank you very much.

His mother had immediately agreed to her advise about letting him rest and proclaimed her thanks for helping him. Then she had gently shuffled him out of the small office. Light figured that he wouldn't be going to cram school this evening. Well it was not that he was going to miss something important or anything. He already knew everything they were supposed to know.

Anyway, the fact was that his parents were giving his more space than he had expected, for which he was grateful. It seemed like that the last couple of months trying to slowly build up his independence had paid off nicely.

The last time Light had a fever had been years ago, so though it wasn't actually that surprising that they weren't fussing over him so much anymore, but that occurrence was still something he didn't want to repeat.

Though they were still a bit too protective than Light preferred, he put up with it because he knew they only acted like that because they cared about him. That didn't mean that he was going to let them get too far. He was nearly eighteen after all.

He loved them and all, but he wanted to show them he was old enough to take care of himself on his own.

That afternoon, Light had been able to hold it out until dinner, when his head started swaying again, but he forced himself to eat despite not feeling well anyway. He was strangely quite hungry, and he surprisingly ate more than he normally did, as if something was telling him to get more energy. This wouldn't be a usual reaction for someone feeling now well, but Light wasn't about to refuse his body's demands for food.

So only after feeling totally stuffed and unable to take another bite, he had excused himself to his room, saying that he better lie down and sleep his headache off.

His parents didn't even protest, they actually seemed quite relieved that he was going to follow the nurse's wishes. Light had mentally narrowed his eyes at that in suspicious. He wasn't that stubborn!

He didn't comment on it though as he bid his parents a goodnight and slipped away. Only his little sister muttered something about mathematics homework before she wished him a good night sleep. Light couldn't help but smile at her and promise to help her out later.

He really had a weak spot for his little sister.

The worst part was that she knew this all too well.

Well, nothing he could do about it now.

Shaking himself out of his thought he reached the first floor. He entered his room, and closed his door behind him. As soon as the door closer, his composure changed completely. It had taken quite much of his energy to keep his composure among his family.

He didn't want them to get worried about him. His father was already stressed enough as it was. Light hunched over and groaned as he looked for support against the wall. His head was pounding and felt like it was exploding.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' He wondered as he weakly stumbled towards his bed and let himself fall down on it, for once his natural grace non-existent. All energy that he previously had to change into his pajamas was now gone, and he didn't even bother to catch himself.

Everything went black before he even hit the pillow.

'Sleep…'

It was only about ten minutes later that Light squinted his eyes and they opened again, but only this time they weren't his usual chocolate-brown brown.

Instead they were blood red, and slowly an insane crazy grin slipped on his lips to finish the look.

Light wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Light's body stumbled slowly to around the room as Naraku practiced his control. It had been a long time ago that he had been connected with a human body and it took a few tries to make it work again. He wasn't managing as well as he hoped and it took a while before he was able to simply remain standing.

That didn't help the demon's mood at all, which already had been dropping after all the information that he had been quickly pushing to access.

Finally as he had the simple walking back under control, he started investigating the room, which would be his domain for a while. The teenager sure was a clean-freak, the demon realised. It fit his perfection-complex perfectly though, so it didn't surprise him.

Hell, he didn't even think that his mother had entered the room for months. Everything was organised and put away, there was nothing spread over the floor what might define the usual messy teenager attitude.

Having finished with his simple evaluation the demon searched for the backpack the teenager had with him to school. He had put his Death Note in there when he had the chance, and then erased all memories of it. Just in time too, the demon reminded himself.

He was out of practice if he was already slipping so early. He had to be more careful. He would not be losing this game!

Now more important, where was that damn bag?

After another search through the room Naraku still hadn't found that stupid thing.. The demon growled in frustration, slowly feeling the energy of his control steadily decreasing. He needed that damn notebook if he was going to take control and hide more memories for longer periods of time.

If he weren't careful he would get noticeable by that host of his. The teenager was far too observant for him to act careless.

He would not allow his great weapon to turn into his greatest enemy.

At all.

The red eyes skimmed around the room for a last time.

Nothing.

He silently moved to the balcony, slipped the glass door open and took a few steps towards the railing. Then without a warning his eyes seemed to flash a brighter red when his anger suddenly flared and in his outburst his hand shot out against the railing of the balcony. The demon ignored the loud sound that he made and instead stood there with his eyes closed, the fist of his host clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

He didn't really mind the pain. It helped him focus.

He finally found a downside of having this brilliant teenager as host, the word 'teenager' being keyword. His emotions were turning out to be even more unstable than they already were before and the hormones that were running through 'his' body in this pubertal state wasn't helping the temper of the demon much either. He would now really have to watch his steps. Carefully.

Yet, even though this would probably be a problem to his formed plan, one corner of his lips turned up as his eyes red eyes flashed again as he raised his head just enough for them to show through his hair.

His expression would make anyone shudder just by looking at it.

Feeling the energy getting a little replenished by the sudden emotions running through the body, the demon quickly started reaching his senses out for his Death Note, and grimaced when he located it. That stupid brat had left it in the sitting room after his mother had given him a painkiller.

Wasn't this brat supposed to be a super genius or something? Che. Stupid humans.

Growling at his unfortunate in his head Naraku descended silently down the stair and slipped just as silently into the living room and quickly snatched his bag away. This was all done in a grace that a normal human shouldn't process and Naraku was glad that his presence still seemed to influence the boy like it should. Even better, it seemed that because the boy was still a teenager he was adapting faster and easier than his last host. That brought back the malicious smirk to the demon's lips.

Maybe this pubertal thing wasn't that bad. He would grow out of it and the skills the teen would have adapted would stay right?

He could work with that.

Quickly turning around he silently walked toward the entrance of the room. Just when Naraku thought that he could get away unnoticed 'his' mother called out to him – well the host actually.

"Light? I thought you were sleeping?" She said worriedly as she came closer to the currently possessed teen.

Thinking quickly, the demon made sure to dim down the redness of his eyes, all the while cursing at the waste of energy it would cause and averted his eyes a little so that the little redness that was left wasn't so noticeable. Naraku decided to stay silent, watching where this would go to, as he did not yet know how to react. He immediately started skimming through the memories of the teen, trying to find a reference on how to act in these kinds of situations.

"Light, honey?" She said again, and reached over for the forehead of Light's body.

"Oh my, you are burning up. Were you going to ask me to bring you to the doctor?" Light's mother asked the demon in control, which had finally an idea on how to act.

"No, Mother, there is no need for that. I just wanted to get another aspirin." The demon asked the woman, who was gazing at him even more worriedly. It was strange to feeling to use the voice of the teenager, but even this was a pleasant one.

If he hadn't been sure that he never wanted to leave this host, then he would have been sure now.

His thoughts were interrupted though when he felt the woman in front of him touch his forehead again. He involuntarily flinched a little, not having expected the movement and not used to having contact after being trapped for so long. The host's mother's eyes immediately narrowed slightly as she frowned in concern.

The gaze made the demon feel itchy. He had been acting like the brat right? He knew that his host would get slightly warmer when he possessed them, some kind of biological reaction, but he didn't think it was that obvious.

"Alright honey, if you say so…" She didn't argue, but the unsure look that she was giving the boy's eyes were enough for the demon to decide to get out of there.

In his hurry, he nearly forgot to take the aspirin before nearly run back towards hi- the host's room.

'That was close.' The demon thought as he locked the door of the room, making sure that he wasn't disrupted. The demon quickly went to the desk and took a pencil. If he was right about his connection with the Death Note, then he was sure that the 'life energy' would travel to him instead of the usual Shinigami, and because it was now in the Human Realm all of the energy would be for him to use.

An evil grin spread across Light's face and the now once more red eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Ha! Stupid foolish old man! Are you watching how I am turning your great weapon against you?" Naraku nearly shouted towards the ceiling, but could just hold himself back enough not to raise questions from the other people in the house. He quickly opened the bag to retrieve the old book and ran the teenagers hands over the cover as soon as he found it.

He held it for a while, just content to have once again the ability to use 'his' senses, as he admired the book in his hands. Currently it was his only tie to the world; to his new power. He gently put it on the desk before flipping it open.

Now what?

He needed to have a name before he could kill someone, and it would be too suspicious if suddenly people within Yagami Light's cycle started to drop death. The damn brat surely would notice. Hell he was sure some agents would notice it too. He would need someone else.

Then his eyes caught a black box-like thing standing next to the desk. He remembered having seen something like that in his quick skim through the downloaded information. What did they call it again?

Ah! A television right?

He cautiously took a step closer to the strange object, not knowing if he had to expect anything to happen by merely coming within its reach. He went back over the information again, but he still couldn't understand much of it. Growing up with technology around you is one thing, but skipping a more than a whole human century in which the most important developments took place made this device freaking unbelievable. The demon wasn't sure if he was going to get used to this anytime soon.

Anyway, if Naraku understood the memories of the teenager correctly, it was a device that shared information all over the world, including identities. A grin spread out over his hosts face again.

This was so much easier than in the times of the early Middle Ages!

He would be proven wrong a couple of minutes later.

* * *

A few days had passed and Light still had the feeling that something strange was happening around him.

He hadn't been feeling rested at all the last couple of days, even though he had been sleeping nearly for two days after his fainting incident. He just kept falling asleep after he had only been one hour awake, as if his body hadn't been sleeping at all. His thoughts were also a bit slower than usual and the dumb pressure in the back of his mind had yet to disappear, though he had to check from time to time if it was still there. It was as if he was getting used to it, and it was sometimes hard to notice whether or not it had disappeared.

Some might think this would fit the usual 'flu' symptoms, except there was the fact that he was still eating what he usually did. He also didn't have a higher temperature, except when he was asleep, or so his mother had stated when she had checked up at him. He hadn't even heard her knocking he realized.

This had concerned his parents a little and they had eventually brought him to a doctor. Light had been reluctant to go, but after a plea from his parents he had complied without much fuss. He didn't have the energy for it much anyway. The doctor however couldn't find anything wrong with him, and instead assigned him some pills for his metabolism and told him to stay home for another day or two.

The thought of doing nothing irritated Light, but he had complied.

It was finally two days later that he was feeling better again. His mood immediately increased which in turn helped to reassure his parents that he was alright again. He helped his mother while cooking, something he didn't mind doing while practicing how to cook on his own for when he moved out of his house.

He helped his little sister with her math when she had cornered him and used 'the eyes' on him, as he had started to call it. After about a minute of steadily gazing at him, he had eventually crumbled and complied, and was rewarded with a happy cry of joy before being dragged down to her room to help. This of course resulted him hitting his knee as he nearly tripped over the mess that was present in her room just a moment after setting foot in it.

Yet somehow even the yanking and the pain were worth the smile on his sister's face, though he wasn't going to admit that to his little sister out loud.

Never.

That evening he even stayed up late enough to help his father as he came back home. He could see how tiring the job was for his father and decided that he wasn't going to make the life of his idol figure any more stressed than it already was. For what he had heard, those unexplainable heart attacks going around killing many criminals were getting steadily noticed.

Light himself had already noticed a pattern as soon as he the fifth criminal died. Being the son of the Chief of the NPA made it far easier for him to take a look into the database for the right information.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and went to the kitchen when his father took a seat on the dinner table after dinner. He made coffee that the man seemingly desperately needed, took a seat beside him and started casually talking to his father. He enjoyed these moments with his father.

He was a bright man and he was sure he could learn a lot of him, even though Light was brighter and learned with an astounding rate. Solving some cases and dropping some possible clues would prevent him from searching through the NPA system for some more cases later. A bad habit, he knew, but he needed to have some way of spending his time and he thought it made a good practice.

That evening, just a couple of hours later, most of the cases on the table were solved nearly no time, while others needed to have a little more research, but at least had a new clue. They might be currently busy with the Kira case, but his father still wanted some of the other cases to be solved too.

Light couldn't help but grin at his father when he proclaimed how proud he was.

His family was perfect.

* * *

Later that night sat down on his swirling chair, deeply in thought. Now he somehow wasn't able to sleep anymore.

To be more specific, he felt like he had far too much energy. He felt that he needed to do something. Unfortunately there was nothing for the teenager to do, so he did what he always did in his spare time; thinking. He took out a small note block and started analyzing the strange occurrences on the small pad, hoping that it would shed some light in the situation.

The teen eventually traveled so far in his thought that he didn't really notice the shadow that was creeping steadily closer to the window. A flash disrupted the darkness in the room and a deep rumble didn't take long to follow it. The storm was getting closer.

Yet the teenager seemed oblivious to it.

* * *

" Hyuk, hyuk."

Ryuk laughed as he felt the bond to his new notebook getting stronger. He was getting closer it seemed. His bulky eyes spied over the houses as he continued his way into the direction he felt the pull. Eventually he focused his eyes on one single house. There were no curtains to block the room from view, but the lights had been switched off.

The apple-loving shinigami flew a little closer to the window that allowed him to take in the scene of the room, wanting to see how his new owner looked like. His eyes slowly took in the very clean room and then once again looked at the teenager that seemed to be busy with scribbling something down.

'A teenager?' The corners of his grin grew wider at the thought. How lucky he was!

It seemed that he had found his new owner of his Death Note.

'Well he looks interesting enough…' The shinigami pondered as he studied the teen.

Now he had to choose his next course of action. Would he go in and scare the boy to death or was he going to take it slow and warn the teenager? He laughed at his own silly joke. Scare the boy to death…

"Hyuk, hyuk."

Well duh.

It didn't take long for the fun-loving shinigami to make his choice and he sneakily flew closer to the house, making sure not to make any sound to alert the teenager beforehand. Then pausing dramatically he stepped into the room just as a flash of thunder brightened the room.

The reaction was everything the shinigami had been waiting for.

The teenager's head shot up, startled, and his eyes widened dramatically. Suddenly overwhelmed by his human instincts, the boy tried to get away from the monster in front of him, making him lose balance and causing him to end up on his back on the floor. Hard. His yell was cut off when the air was knocked out of him. The boy quickly struggled up and only got into a sitting position before he froze as he stared at the hideous creature in front of him.

A thunder was the only thing that broke the silence in the room, before Ryuk couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. The boy sure was entertaining when he was startled.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm the owner of the Death Note after all. Call me Ryuk." He told the teenager that seemingly studying him in shock.

Well the teenager sure was one to get over his surprise quickly. He had expected him to remain frozen for a little longer.

"Sh-shinigami?" It was a mere whisper coming from the boy, but halfway it seemed to change into a strange tone in it that made Ryuk frown in confusion.

The shinigami blinked down and watched as the teenager's head suddenly dropped down onto his chest before shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, of course. You must have realised that that isn't a normal notebook." The shinigami supplied before laughing as the human in front of him started shaking even more. The human was afraid of him, the thought amused Ryuk enormously.

"Hyuk, hyu-"

His laugh was cut of by a pressure at the shinigami's throat and its bulky eyes widened in shock. Whereas the teenager in front of him had been just a few seconds ago still sitting on the floor, he was now in front of him.

He was being touched by a human!

'How is that even possible?' Ryuk wondered as his eyes searched for the source of the pressure against his throat.

Ryuk followed the hand gripping him and noticed that it had a strange shimmer around it. He then moved his eyes to follow the limb towards the teenagers chest and eventually to the teenager's face that was still hidden from few by his hair as the teenager continued to keep his head held it lowered to his chest.

The hair might be hiding the expression of the teenager but his shoulders were shaking up and down, betraying his emotions. The pressure on his throat increased a little more and ever since a long time Ryuk felt the one emotion that shinigami rarely felt.

Fear.

Then in front of him, the teenager started laughing himself out of nowhere. The voice was sharp and high, but it was soft enough not to get the attention of anyone else in the house. It reminded the shinigami of the strange tone he had heard the teenagers voice turn into.

"Hel-lo Ry-uk…" The voice drawled happily as if it was mocking him.

The head finally rose and his eyes were finally visible through the few strands that were hanging in front of them. Ryuk stared in shock as he was met with two red shot eyes that shimmered with anger and amusement. A feral grin that promised pain if he didn't listen closely to everything he said. That was definitely not normal for a human.

"I have been waiting for you."

The shinigami suddenly decided that the human in front of him, might not be a human at all.

* * *

- - -** TBC** - - -

Sooo! And that was chapter 3!

Like it so far? Want more action of Light, Naraku , Ryuk or someone else? **Share your thoughts!**

Please **Review! **

Till next time!


	4. Treatened Mind

Hi there, here is another chapter! Yay!

I want to thank those wonderful readers who reviewed the last chapter! So Thank you so much JediMsterWithAPen, Hikari Yagami543, .Zira, Super Goat Grl, terracannon876, and last but hopefully not least Shinku Anrui! You made my day!

I got good news for you! L is entering the game! Yay!

I want to thank **WolverineX-Men Fanfic Contest** for beta-ing!

**Dislaimer**: I sadly do not own the DN characters, but I do own my own strange imagination and little evil Naraku!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Threatened Mind**

'What the hell was going on?'

Just seconds ago he had been sitting on the floor of his room. Not to forget, getting nearly a heart attack from the strange monstrous creature in front of him - with wings of all things!. Then dizziness and– flash! – he is in this strange darkness-filled room, where he cannot see anything but himself.

He wanted to call out, but he didnt. Instead he decided to play it safe and tried to evaluate everything there was, even though he couldnt see anything.

That unsurprisingly didnt give him much information at all. So he eventually called out.

"Hello?"

He had intended to make the call sound secure, as he always made sure his voice sounded, even though he was slightly unnerved. Yet even with this in mind, the voice sounded as uncertain as he felt. Frowning, Light tried again, trying a little harder this time.

"Hello?"

It didnt work. His voice was still as uncertain as before. It even sounded a little more unnerved this time. Now Light was getting really spooked out by this place.

Where the hell was he?

The wheels in his mind started turning at an unbelievable speed, all his focus set on figuring this strange occurrence out.

All alone in the darkness.

Even though there was nearly nothing he knew about his surroundings, there still were a couple of small clues for the young genius to pick up.

First of all, he was hovering in the air, something humanly impossible, so it was either a dream or something else. This couldnt be linked to the reality, that was for sure. Second, he couldnt mask his real emotions, so it should be really close to his own thoughts and emotions. A dream would be a logic explanation, if it were not for the fact that Light couldnt wake up. He pinched himself and frowned when he _did _feel it, though it didnt really hurt, Light was sure that he should felt different if it had been a dream.

Yet, it was close?

'Strange.'

Wait.

His mind started to turn to the illogical part of his mind, more to the fantasies and the mythological stories that he had ever heard off in his life. Links were quickly formed between different theories, one leading quickly to another clue.

Zen, Buddhism, meditation meditation?

The mind.

'What?'

"Hehehe, I knew you were a genius, but even then you managed to surprise me." A sleek sharp voice with an undertone of insanity caused Light to spin around in surprise, and come face in face with another shadow that had been previously unnoticeable in the darkness. Unfortunately, the figure was too far away to distinguish any real features, so Light had no idea who had spoken to him, even though said person was nearing him slowly.

Normally, just one glance at the figure in front of him would make one easily think that the voice came from another human. However, something immediately made Light aware that this was most _certainly_ not the case. Maybe it was the air coming from him or the situation felt just wrong. Either way, the warnings in his head were ringing, even though they felt slightly dimmed.

As if they were swindled with.

'I dont like him'. Light decided.

"How perceptive you are, _Yagami Raito."_ The suspicious figure drawled out his name with a strange glee in his – its? – voice that was silently mocking him. This immediately put Light on alert, not liking the tone in which the other had said it.

At all.

"Who are you?" Light demanded as he narrowed his eyes as the figure came rapidly closer, showing Light that the figure looked like a male teenager, about his height. Yet still not enough to know what he looked like.

"Hehehe I'm you." Eyes narrowed even more at the amusement in the voice.

"Who are you?" Light repeated, more threatening, and cursed the place he was in when he heard the enormous tension in his voice after.

Another of that sharp and high chuckle echoed around him as the approaching figure came closer, and Light suddenly froze, his eyes wide and his body tense as the other figure stepped out of the real shadows.

"I am you!" The came the repeated reply only this time filled with a bit more amused maliciousness than before in a sing-song like tone. Just as the figure had spoken its last word, he stopped only a meter in front of the other frozen boy.

Light couldnt say anything..

In front of him was

Light.

He himself.

Light continued to stare at his counterpart. Before his – so perceptive – eyes immediately noted the differences between the two.

The hair of the second Light was a slightly different color, making it look a darker red color, in contrast of his normal chestnut one. The features of the others face were also a little sharper and more malicious. But most of all, it were the eyes that made the difference. Not only they were more narrowed and sharper, they had lost any touch of kindness or innocence. But what Light couldn't help but stare at was not the shape, but the eyes themselves.

They were blood red.

A blood red color that seemed to pierce into his soul and know his every thought. It seemed to draw him in, take him over. He suddenly felt as if energy was leaving him and he absently noted that his counterpart was getting closer and closer to his face, into his personal bubble. He suddenly found it getting harder to break eye contact, especially since his counterpart was getting closer. Composing himself with as much energy he could muster, he still managed though.

Nobody was going to take him over or intimidate him whatsoever. This was _his_ mind damn it!

"What are you doing to me?" Light growled, and the blood-red eyes suddenly had no effect anymore. His counterpart narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his reaction, but then it soon changed into one of a glee-like amusement and a smirk that made Light nearly shiver appeared on its lips.

"I'm your friend." His counterpart nearly chirped.

"I dont believe you." Light growled, for once his voice revealing nothing of his inner battle of emotions.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" The Light number two didn't seem to be faced at all. The amusement pissed Light even more off.

"Stop with whatever you are doing. I won't let you!" Light snarled, and his mind was now set on this personal promise.

It seemed that this little promise had a larger effect that he had expected as the clone in front of him suddenly shuddered and trembled. The red-blood eyes widened slightly and then narrowed dangerously.

The demeanor of his counterpart faltered a bit and for a couple of moment it seemed as if the skin was starting to peal of his body, leaving a shadow-like substance behind. Light had already suspected that the being in front of him was playing with his mind, and this confirmed it. This was not his real from. The red-blood eyes flashed at him in annoyance and anger, seemingly not liking it to be challenged or underestimated.

"Oh, and you think that you can stop me, don't you?" The voice suddenly sharper, and more threatening. The eyes seemed to be literally glowing as his evil counterpart came closer to his face, intimidating him effectively.

It nearly made Light doubt himself. Nearly.

It was only Luck that he was as stubborn as his parents secretly claimed him to be.

"I know you're in my mind. You're playing with me. Who are you?" Light demanded, trying to get more information. To his shock the demon in front of him suddenly started laughing. His head dropped cocked to the left and leaned over to his chest, his shoulders shaking as the harsh sounds errupted from his mouth, before he raised his head back up again to look at Light with an insane grin on his face. He chuckled once more before answering.

"Chehehe! I would tell you, but you won't remember it anyway." The malicious hilarity in his voice was barely contained.

Lights eyes narrowed dangerously, and snarled slowly and firmly at his counterpart, eyes fierce. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

An unnatural happy and quirky smirk spread over his counterparts face, and he got even closer to his face which made Light want to lean back, but he found that he couldn't. Then his counterpart shifted more to the left towards his left ear. He could practically feel the other's cheek touch his left one as he leaned towards his ear. Light stood frozen onto the ground, as his narrowed and furious eyes followed the movement, growing tenser and tenser.

"I'm you". The demon whispered, before parts of his skin one again started to peel of and evaporate into the air around him.

With that, Light suddenly lost focus and screamed in fury and helplessness when he felt memories disappear, to which he desperately clamped before everything went black.

He would not let anyone play with is mind.

The demon just laughed at his efforts. Not knowing, that Light had actually succeeded.

* * *

Ryuk was nearly struck speechless.

'What in Bolacianduas Name?'

Ryuk stared in slight shock at the mere human teenager in front of him as the teenager gave him instructions on what he would do the next couple of weeks – or else. Meanwhile his mind was trying to put together just who –or even better, _what – _this guy in front of him was. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he suddenly felt something click in his head.

But that was impossible right? They didn't exist, at least not anymore.

Right?

He had been sure it was just like any other myths, which were as far as the shinigami knew all made up when he got that old notebook. It was, right?

Right?

'Shit.' Ryuk thought, as he finally couldn't deny the possibility, especially with the evidence currently in front of him. Red eyes were not normal for humans at all, especially combined with these kinds of powers.

"Have I been clear?" The demon's sweet but dangerous voice whispered to the larger black creature, pushing him out of his thoughts. The light push of his hand on the shinigami's chest to remind him of the dangerous position he was in.

Ryuk could only nod his head in response, still too shocked at what had just happened. In truth, he had only barely been able to follow the explanation about his orders, and the consequences of what would happen if he didnt, but there was no way he was going to tell the boy of front of him.

"Alright then." The teenager smiled happily – more like creepily - though it was still a little too malicious in the shingami's opinion, and he was a shinigami damn it!

Then suddenly without warning the teenager loosened his grip and the strange energy around the hand seemed to evaporate into the air, disappearing. The blood-red eyes, which had been previously nearly glowing, returned to its chocolate brown, but there was still that underlying presence that Ryuk couldn't shake after having seen _his _presence in them.

Who would have known that all those boring years in which he had been studying myths had now let him know that one was true?

The shinigami watched with interest as the kid in front of him faltered back and groaned deeply when he took a hold of his head. Tears started spilling out of his eyes at the biggest headache he had ever had.

"Urgh What the fuck?" He whispered, clearly in pain, for once not caring about swearing.

The teenager swayed as and stumbled back, hitting the edge of the bed, causing him to topple over and fall back down on the floor; his balance clearly disoriented as he was suddenly snapped back to consciousness standing. A groan escaped the teenager as he fell down awkwardly and Ryuk couldn't help but let out a very small and soft chuckle.

The human in front of him froze for just a second.

Then slowly, the teenager raised his head in fear, and looked up towards the direction he swore he had heard a strange chuckle come from in his dizzy state.

But when he looked up, there was nothing there.

* * *

"Watari, you know the plan?"

The pitch-altered robotic-like voice made it sound more like a statement then a question.

A quite tall figure, which had just putting his long trench-like coat over the rest of his clothes, paused his actions to adjust the small earpiece in his ear. It was impossible to see the small device, which was the entire purpose of it. The so-called 'Watari' replied with a small murmur of confirmation and pulled the jacket over his shoulders.

He was dressed in dark clothes, nearly covering whole his body and any shapes or clues that might give something away about the man's identity. He had covered his face, hair, and eyes with the aid of a pair of dark sunglasses. He was simply impossible to indentify with all those clothes. Once again, their entire purpose.

The man slowly and calmly bended down to grab the expensive and safe metal suitcase that only held a simple laptop and stood back up. He straightened collar and once again adjust his earpiece.

"Im ready, L. Whenever you are ready."

"Alright then. Lets do this, Watari."

"Of course, L."

* * *

Yagami Soichiro tiredly ran his hand through his hair. The man's thoughts were constantly wandering towards his son. Light had been acting a little off the last couple of days ever since he had fainted, and as a slightly overprotective father he had been quite worried. This is why he had been extremely relieved when his son had helped him with a couple of cases last night. He normally did that too from time to time, and combined with the good mood the teenager had been in showed him that he was feeling fine again. That had calmed the chief down a little, but that strange tingle in the back of his mind still remained.

'I'm sure that I'm just getting paranoid again."

The Chief decided, as he shook himself out of his thoughts and instead focused on the commotion around him. He frowned in confusion as he listened to the different arguements between the members. It wasn't difficult to figure out that nobody had any idea what was goiing on. They really were having a problem with this heart-attack serial killer dubbed 'Kira'.

Yagami Soichiro, though not a genius, was a very bright man, who was most of the time underestimated because of his ordinary appearance. Still, he couldnt help but feel just as helpless as everybody felt at the moment with the current puzzle they were facing. Who the hell could, and even more important, would kill so many criminals? If so, then more importantly, _how,_ did he do it? Was this really a serial killer at all, or was it a natural phenomenon? So many questions, and nearly no answers at all.

The older man let out a deep sight, causing his younger companion glance at him questioningly. He shook his head in response and absently continued to follow the debate going on around him. L got soon on subject, and the Chief explained to the Touta Matsuda, the youngest member of his team about the man. The noises were getting louder and fiercer and the Chief could already feel the headache coming up. Luckily for the man, the loud discussion in the hall was suddenly disrupted.

Everyone was shocked when the contact man of the most famous detective they were discussing suddenly appeared, clad in his usual attire.

_The_ Watari.

His eyes widened in surprise. He was already here?

"No, but hes the only contact we have with L. Still, even Watari doesn't know who L really is." He quickly finished his explanation to the younger man, and saw him nod in understanding, while keeping his eyes on the disguised man.

Everyone immediately quieted down as soon as they noticed the man too and they all followed him as he walked up to the front of the hall. The anonymous figure put his briefcase on the table standing in the front, the head of the ICPO silently moving away to give the man space. As if he didn't have about five hundred-something couple of eyes staring at him, the man calmly pushed some buttons on the laptop and then turned the laptop to face all the members in the room.

It was so silent that one could drop a pin and hear if fall on the ground.

"Silence, please. I now give you the voice of L." His voice stated, without any trace of accent carried over the room.

Soichiro heard Matsuda gasp beside him when the world-famous letter appeared on the screen. A modified voice seeped out of the speakers and over the crowd.

"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is L."

L had just joined the game.

* * *

'Shinigami.'

'Shinigami.'

The word ran over and over in his mind as Light dragged himself out of bed after he had been awoken by his alarm clock. He barely kept himself from falling back asleep. He was feeling so tired lately, as if he wasn't really sleeping in the night at all.

'Shinigami.'

'Shinigami.'

Over the last couple of days Light couldn't get that particular word out of his head. It was as if it was stuck there, and there was a fuzzy image to accompany it every time Light thought about it. He shook his head in frustration. He knew things were not going as they should be, something was definitely off, but shinigami the fact that his mind tried to make a connection to something so unimaginable was worrisome.

After all, shinigami didn't exist.

Right?

The blurry image came back up again, and Light could nearly imagine the wing-like shapes it had.

'Light, stop it. You are only making it worse.' The young genius chided. Logic was the key, he reminded himself instead. He needed to think logically. Perhaps there was condition or illness – which Light with his perfect health of course couldn't have - that could explain the strange occurrences that were happening around him.

He couldn't think of one at the moment though.

He sighed tiredly as he stumbled towards the dresser, feeling the chill of the winter on his still warm skin. He shivered uncomfortably, but didn't allow himself to get back under the blankets. Instead he quickly took a small ordered pile of his school uniform and headed towards the bathroom.

It was a little more than a week ago that the fainting incident happened, and since then he felt like he had been acting strangely from time to time; a little out of character even, which his parents too had noticed. He had heard them having a hushed conversation about him. They tried to blame it on him getting more independent and being still a teenager and all. The thought made Light frown. He never had a problem with being a teenager before. Plus he only subtly became more independent.

Him trying to get more independent couldn't have anything to do with it.

Light frowned at that thought. He didn't want his parents have the feeling that he was pushing them away. That would be too disrespectful in his opinion.

They were his family after all.

That brought him to Sayu, who he knew had been more aware of the change in his behaviour than they were. It must have been the fact that he had refused to help her with her homework two days ago. She kept shooting him looks yesterday, but she didn't say anything about it, which Light was grateful for. Light didn't really know why he hadn't to helped her to tell the truth, as the memory felt a little -

What did it actually feel like anyway?

Vague?

Distant?

Foggy?

Yeah foggy seemed like a good description.

He quickly took a shower and changed into his school uniform, and looked at himself in the mirror. Making sure his hair was falling like he wanted it to and shifted his tie a little to make it straight. Perfect. He flashed one of his charming smiles at the mirror and made sure that his eyes looked genuinely. He frowned suddenly and leaned in on the mirror to look at his eyes a little closer.

For some reason his eyes were a little blood-shot and he swore that there was something different in them too. Were his eyes slowly changing? He wasn't sure. He had not looked at his eyes that closely for a long time. It must be the light, he decided, shaking of the strange déjà vu he felt from studying himself like this. It didn't take long for his attention to shifted to the light signs of bags that forming under his eyes.

Damn it.

He would make sure to go to bed early this evening. It was Friday anyway. He created some distant between him and the mirror and looked critically at his reflection. Well at least they wouldn't be noticed by anyone around him, he decided. Nobody was that perceptive around him anyway. Only his father – and his mother whom he was sure to possess some kind of talent to notice things he didn't want her to - might notice if he looked to closely, but he was too busy with his current Kira case.

Light knew what was going on. He knew that L was now working with his father, since he had a quick look at the database the night before.

'L vs. Kira huh?' The thought made Light smirk slightly.

That would certainly prove to be interesting. Maybe he could coax his father to let him help with the investigation. That would definitely be able to relieve him of this absolutely boring life.

Light noticed he was looking a little too thoughtful into the mirror and quickly changed into his charming-as-always smile.

Perfect.

Light nodded contently and head downstairs where his mother was already waiting with his lunchbox for today. She smiled as she greeted him and ushered him toward the table for breakfast. He smiled at her antics. Around his family he never had to force himself to smile.

Light was very content with his family life, and the was no way he was going to disrupt it by getting them involved with some silly ideas of his, but he did need to talk to someone about it if it got worse. Light continued pondering about this as he finished his breakfast and then got ready to head out for school.

Light wished his mother goodbye like he always did and walked towards the door. In habit Light quickly took a step to the side with practiced reflexes as his little sister passed him by on her way out to the door, preventing her from bumping in to him. She rushed past him and quickly saying her energetic goodbye in her hurry. Light couldn't help but smile at her antics too.

'I will keep quiet for now.' He decided.

With that thought, he closed the door behind him and headed over to meet his so supposed friends for school.

'Who would believe me about a shinigami anyway?'

Right.

* * *

In a hotel room a dark-haired hunched man stared out of the window and looked over the roofs of the city. The afternoon was a bright one but he could already see the colors of the sky slowly changing into the evening colors of orange and blue. The streets got slightly more clustered as more late students and workers headed home.

His large dark eyes followed the commotion for a while; his thump absently playing with his lower lip as he once again went over his plans. The reflection in the window showed the dark bags under his large eyes, as they trailed over the streets.

After a while the man turned around and headed for his new favourite chair. He hopped into it with experienced grace and immediately reached for another bit of a slice of cake and another piece of the many different sweets that had been stalled out around the chair.

The young man wore baggy denim jeans and long-sleeved white sleeved, which allowed him to move around freely as he also reached for his papers before drawing his knees towards his chest. He held the pieces of paper between his thump and index finger. All in all, the man in the chair would be one of the last images you would expect when you thought of the title of the 'L', the greatest detective of the world.

"Watari?" The detective called absently, taking yet another page.

"Yes, L?" came the immediate calm reply.

"We will start broadcasting in Kanto region of Japan." The suger-loving man informated when he took another bite of his cake.

"Alright. I will take care of it."

"Yes. Thank you, Watari."

"Your welcome, L."

The connection was ended with soft 'click'. L put the last piece of paper down and let out a small sigh. He hated waiting for other people, though he knew that Watari would be quick. He took the cup of tea between his hands and then reached over for the small cup filled with sugar cubes. One for one he picked them up once again between his thumb and index finger and plopped them in this tea, automatically counting them without any intention.

'One, two.. twelve... eighteen, nineteen, twenty.'

The worlds most famous detective stirred twice and took a sip. He quickly plopped one more cube in the thick liquid and sipped again.

Perfect.

There was a small beep that alerted him that Watari was calling him. He accepted the call with a simple push on a button of his laptop that was standing one the low table in front of him.

"Yes Watari?" He drawled, taking another sip.

"L, they are ready for you in ten minutes. Watari reported to him from over the computer.

"Yes. Thank you, Watari."

The insomniac answered, and adjusted the microphone. Just ten minutes and he would be confronting someone who would be most likely be on of history's most dangerious murderers. A small challenging smile slipped onto his lips at this thought, as L waited for the time to pass. He didn't know how Kira would exactly react, but he would figure him out. He would make sure of that.

Losing was not an option.

'Now, Kira let the game begin.'

* * *

- - - **TBC** - - -

And the game between L and 'Kira' begins! Plus no cliffie! What an accomplishments!

Now, how am I going to let the two to meet? So many options!

Well please **Review** and **Share your thougths! **

Till next time!

Sjezza


	5. Evening's Confrontation

Hi Guys! How is everybody?

I want to thank all those who have reviewed to the last chapter! You all make me feel all warm inside. *giggles* … *slaps hand for the mouth.*… *coughs*… right.

Anyway! Thank you so much, .rain, terracannon876, PaperBagGhost, Hikari Yagami543, JediMasterWithAPen, raisuke143, Little Ryuu, and last but hopefully not least Jossi-kun.

Also thanks to WolverineX-men Fanfic Contest for beta-ing the chapter.

The usual **Disclaimer**: Don't own any DN characters, except for little Naraku of course.

I'm sleepy now... maybe I should go to sleep.

**Enjoy**!

**Chapter 5: Evening's Confrontation**

'Damn that genius brat.'

Naraku growled as he roamed through the teenager's mind. The black shadow had immediately noticed it when the power that he was absorbing from the Death Note suddenly decreased. He had snarled in fury when he figured out what could have caused it. When he had met the teenager in his mind it had been merely out of boredom. Maybe to influence the teenagers mind a little bit too, but he had not expected this to happen. How the hell was he supposed to know that _she _would come into existence?

Sure the brat's mind was a masterpiece, but this kind of a mind's defense had only been heard off in tales that were even ancient for the demonic arts of possessing.

Naraku growled as it thought back to the teenager's unconsciousness persona. _"Stop with whatever you are doing. I won't let you!" _The brat's voice was haunting him back, echoing in the environment around the demon.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. There was no way that brat was going to stop him!

The demon sped forward and then stopped, having finally found the culprit of his trouble.

There in the darkness, where the memories he had been blocking away from the teenager were being hidden, stood another figure. Though it looked more like a ghost than anything else. The figure looked weakly transparent, but still managed to give off a soft white glow. The figure seemed like the opposite to what the shadow looked like, who's darkness seemed to flow into its surroundings. The blood-red eyes glared at the ghostly woman in contempt.

Hearing one's tales was one thing, but actually seeing it was a whole different thing altogether.

The figure stood with the back to the demon as if it hadn't noticed him coming in, and was just staring at the various images that were flowing though the dark room that Naraku had sealed away from the teenager's conscious mind.

"I knew you would come."

The voice sounded hallow, but at the same time light and calming, causing Naraku to have the urge to vomit. He growled at the figure of the young woman, trying to intimidate her, but she did not move. He approached her, growling more darkly, but she still didn't shrunk away from him, if anything she only seemed to stand firmer. Noticing that the intimidation did not have the wished effect on the figure, the demon quickly chanced his plans.

"I had not expected for you to form." He slightly purred in a soft tone as he came closer.

"I knew you didn't." The short reply came.

"Still, there is no need for you. I'm not harming him." The demon continued, unable to keep his tone from turning a bit bitter-sweet.

"If I have been formed, than I'm sure there is." The figure said, seemingly ignoring his second comment and finally turned around.

Naraku glowered as he made eye-contact with the woman. She was an ordinary appearance. She didn't wear any clothing except for the less transparent whips that acted as a long grown-like dress around her.

Her hair was short and fell slightly in her eyes. Then there were her eyes, the bright glowing white that stared at the dark shadow with indifference that made him seethe in fury.

"You will not be able to defeat me." He snarled at her in a furious tone.

A soft laugh echoed around the dark room, before she made eye contact with him again, having previously closed her eyes as she laughed. "No I won't." The woman agreed as she flicked away a tray of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "…but…" She smiled. "…I will be able to restrict your power." She finished, at the end muttering a sound that is not familiar in the human language.

It seemed to have a large effect on the demon as dark wisps emerged out of his shadow's body and started latching out around him. He did not attack the figure though, but instead smirked evilly as he let out a sharp and eerie chuckle.

"Well, well, well." He laughed. "This proves to be far more interesting than I had expected." He grinned, his previous fury seemingly having disappeared. "With you here, it means that I will just have to make him see my point of view, won't I?"

At those words, the white figure in front of him tensed ever so slightly, but the demon had been waiting for the reaction and hadn't missed it.

Naraku let a chuckle slip through his lips, to which the woman quickly whipped back around and looked at the demon sharply. She couldn't say anything in reply though, and her lips thinned in resentment. It was one of her weaknesses that Naraku was ready to exploit.

"I thought so too." The demon grinned.

"It was nice meeting you." Naraku said goodbye in an eerie sing-song-like tone. Then his shadow broke up in dark wisps that seemed to evaporate in the darkness of the room, leaving the conflicted white-transparent figure all alone.

It seemed to him that those stories about this defense were largely overrated.

Unknowingly to the demon, the ghostly figure that he had left behind was smirking ever so slightly.

* * *

Light let out a deep sigh as he leaned back into chair, and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired again.

He had just gotten back from school, which had been as uneventful as always. All the subjects were just so _easy_, as mentioned before. He couldn't fathom why so many people thought school was so difficult. It was just high school. If people made such a fuss about high school being difficult, then Light was beginning to dread how easy college would be.

Unsurprisingly Light had aced every test he had so far, and he was determined to continue to do that with every test he would encounter, but so far there was not much of a challenge in it. Which might have been the reason that he had started playing with his 'personage', which has been mentioned before.

To explain it just a little further, if school is too boring for your caliber, you start doing multiple things at once. Keeping your scores high, your image perfect, and your list of 'friends' – more like accomplices - never-ending, was merely a way to not die of boredom.

Of course, Light did mean it all well. He didn't want to keep hurting people who tried to befriend him by rejecting them just because none of them were on the same wavelength as he was. This was the reason why he still 'befriended' people. It was just that he didn't really care as much for them like they expected him to.

But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?

Still, even this game was not enough to keep his genius mind occupied much longer. It was too boring, and monotonous. He could only hope that everything would become more interesting if he finally worked at the NPA.

He might go crazy of boredom otherwise.

Light held back a yawn as he glanced at his already finished homework. 'What to do now?' The teenager pondered.

He pushed himself away towards the small TV and turned it on. The soft sound of the commercial break broke the silence previously in the room. Watching TV wasn't one of Light's most favorite pastimes, but if there was absolutely nothing to do, the least he could do was to keep an eye on the news. Especially ever since he had noticed that those heart attacks became a rising occurrence.

"Kira…" He muttered.

The killer of mostly criminals, but sometimes there were even innocents that had been killed by this killer. The thought of innocents being killed made him grit his teeth in anger. Most of them had been perfectly healthy too. Those things were not adding up. He wondered how the hell Kira could kill all those people from heart attacks. There had to be some special power behind it.

Something was causing all these heart attacks.

'Shinigami.' The image popped up in his head again, but he shook it away.

He must have dreamed about it last night or something, but it was still too surreal to take into account. Even the idea that he was nearly considering it was laughable. With a sigh, Light leaned his face in the palm of his hand that was leaning on his desk.

Still, he couldn't help but have the feeling he was missing something important. Maybe these heart attacks were an answer to his strange situation. They had been starting after he had been feeling weird after all.

Light paused and blinked. 'They _did_ start after he had fainted hadn't they?' He suddenly realized. _'That is coincidental.'_

Unfortunately for Light, he didn't really believe in coincidences. Still it had to be right?

The idea of having anything to do with this 'Kira' killer made his stomach turn. He wondered if his father had noticed it too, but he doubted it. He was too busy with the Kira case.

'The Kira case.'

He bit his lip in thought. So what if he was linked to this after all? Should he tell his father? That wouldn't be possible right? How could he be involved without knowing?

Still, there had been these small things the last weeks that had been suspicious. Like his blacking out the night before, and his memory getting all foggy sometimes. Sometimes even going as bad as having a gap in between, and then there was that freaking annoying blurry image of the angel-like shaped black blob that kept popping up in his head.

'Shinigami.'

Could it really be?

Light quickly shook his head. 'No Light, don't go making delusional conclusions. You have no proof.' He chided himself.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to dig a little deeper into the matter, he decided, his inner detective taking over. If he really did have something to do with the killings he was going to find out. Maybe it would help to explain the strange things that had happened around him too. He was perfect, so he would have perfect control over his mind too. Having made his decision, he instinctively opened one of his drawers in search for a notebook and pulled out the first think that his hand came in contact with.

He froze as a familiar shiver ran down his spine, and snapped his attention to the notebook in his hand. He knew this notebook.

'Death Note?'

He shakily opened it and a memory of him leaning over it to pick it up flashed in front of his eyes. He felt the numb sensation in his head growing sharper but he pushed it away, determined to figure out what was going on. His eyes widened at the columns of names written down and his hand started shaking as he recognized them.

'What the hell is going on?'

The random fainting that he had in the evening and kept hidden from his parents suddenly seemed more than just simply fainting. He was currently remembering little bits of information that had previously been locked away from his normal memories.

Holy shit.

'I have been doing this!' The thought echoed in his head, and made him revolt in disgust.

Sure he had vaguely expected to have something to do with the killings, but this…

No…

'I have been killing those people!' His head started swirling from the realization and he threw the notebook on the floor in shock and revulsion.

'Killed those people…'

'Killed.' The words echoed in his mind.

He stared at it for a moment longer, frozen, before he bolted out of the door towards the bathroom.

'Murderer.'

Within a minute he was repeatedly throwing up in the toilet, shaking in fear as he felt the acid taste in his mouth. He threw up a few more times, as silently as he could, as not to warn any of his family downstairs. He quickly flushed and shakily rinsed his mouth, refusing to look at himself in the mirror.

He was a killer, he realised. He did not dare to look at the eyes of a killer that would be present on his face.

He was a killer, a criminal, one of those he hated the most.

It was all so _surreal._

A sound downstairs of his little sister coming home, made him aware of the time passing. He quickly slipped back out of the bathroom and practically stumbled into his room and then turned towards the door to lock it. It wouldn't do if someone saw him in this kind of condition. Light's breathing was getting quicker and he shakily went back to his chair.

'Alright calm down Light. This might not really be like it seems.' He tried to calm himself.

'You have been acting irrational. We have to keep track of the facts.' He tried again.

Shit it wasn't working. It was so surreal that it was obvious. But how the hell could he not have noticed?

He opened the notebook again and then noticed the inside of the little book. There were instructions in there? His eyes widened in realisation and his eyes quickly scanned over the words, memories resurfacing as he did. When he was finished he threw the notebook to the other side of the room in desperation.

He stood there for a moment, his mind thinking over what he had just read. A killing notebook?

'Shinigami'.

A shudder went through the shaken teenager. 'So I have really seen a shinigami.' Light realized. Strangely the thought did not scare him at all. 'But why don't I remember it?' Panic settled in once again. 'Why don't I remember these things?'

He tried reaching out for the right memories that he _knew _where there, somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't touch them. The only thing he got was another image flashing in front of his eyes, a couple of blood-red eyes that looked as if they were laughing at him.

"_It's not like you will remember anyway."_

Light let out a small gasp, and steadied himself from falling by leaning over his desk, his hair dropping over his eyes as he let his head go limp in a nearly shameful manner. His knees were slowly weakening, but he was able to keep himself from collapsing.

He had to stop this. This was not right.

Suddenly the tension that had been in his head the last couple of weeks chanced. It didn't become more painful, but neither did it lighten up. Instead it seemed to become more focused.

'_No it is.'_ A little sweet gentle but sharp voice in my head whispered, urging. '_You are trying to create a new world.'_

Light shot up when he heard the strange voice in his head.

'Who are you?'

'_I'm you.'_

Memories came back more fluently, and panic rose up once again. 'Nononono…' Light repeated in his head.

However before the teenager had the chance to sort things out, since he surely would have figured it out in a couple of hours, the screen of the screen in the corner of his room turned static.

He didn't notice at first, because he was still a bit busy with not trying to freak out, but finally managed to compose himself somewhat. It was finally the sudden proclamation of a voice that he didn't recognize of the news that caught his attention. The voice in his head became silent as well, as if it sensed that something important was going to happen.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO. This is being broad-casted all over the world."

Light collapsed back in his chair, hoping that whatever it was would be able to get his mind away from the surreal situation he was in. Maybe he was hallucinating after all, and just needed to get his mind off it. Just for a moment.

He didn't turn out to be that that lucky though.

The screen changed into another news reporter-like room. The man that was present on the chair didn't seem familiar to Light at all. The man has long style black hair, and black eyes. He wore a nice black suit and a stern and serious expression that just screamed to take him seriously. The white card in front of him claimed the man to be 'Lind L. Taylor.'

Light blinked at the name. "Lind L. Taylor?" He paused for a moment and then frowned. "L?" He mused confused, and was proved to be correct not much later when said 'L' indeed introduced himself as the world's greatest known detective.

The tension in his head suddenly became sharper at that thought, and Light flinched slightly, but stubbornly ignored it. He was going to stay in control, he told himself. Wait. No, there was nothing to stay in control of, he chided himself soon after. He was getting more confused by the minute.

'Why the hell would the greatest detective reveal himself to the whole world.'

Even in his not-as-calm-as-usual-state, he still knew that this was suspicious.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, "Kira", at any cost."

Light froze in his seat, wanting to vomit again.

As soon as the last words left the man's mouth, Light felt himself suddenly grow very tired and calm. His eyesight became blurry before they refocused again. 'No, I will remain in control.' He thought, determined, gritting his teeth as the pain became sharper and he felt even more exhausted.

'_Stupid brat! Give up!'_

'_No!' _His own voice yelled back, though he didn't think it intentionally.

"Kira, I think you have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. Though I don't know what those innocent people have done to you, I'm sure you think you have some reason behind it. But what you're doing… is EVIL!"

At that proclamation the dam broke. Light lost focus and he was forcefully shoved back, but unlike many times before not totally. Whether it was the unfamiliar emotions that run through the teenagers body that made it harder for the demon to take control, or either the fact that Light was actively fighting against it or maybe that the new defense in his mind worked, wasn't clear. Either way, the teenager was still aware from what was going on around him.

He heard himself chuckle sharply, a tone that he had never used before.

"Hehe, what are you planning to do L? Think you can take me on?" The demon laughed, and Light felt sick at the idea of having absolutely no control over his body any more.

He was perfect! Things like this shouldn't be happening to him! But then he quickly realized that maybe it was because he was perfect, that the demon wanted him. It made Light's head hurt all over again.

Oh the hard irony.

Light was absently aware that his body was picking up the notebook he had thrown away earlier, and reached for a pen. Mentally, his eyes widened in horror.

'No! Don't!'

The actions paused for a moment, before the demon laughed again, this time mentally. His sharp laugh echoed around the teenager as if they breezed past him. Then they suddenly changed into thoughts.

Thoughts he had earlier about his life, about his hate for criminals and his tiredness with those foolish people around him. They whispered promises to him, promises that he knew he couldn't resist if they continued. Promises of a new and better world. A World that he would be able to lead. In which criminals would not be able to ruin people's life.

Somehow, Light was able to still somewhat control his own thoughts. He now clearly remembered their previous encounter, and he knew what the demon was doing to him. He violently shook against the thoughts, trying to ignore them and counter them with things the demon had said in their previous encounter.

He would _not _be controlled.

'_Foolish brat, I _am _already in control! You can't stop me! I can kill whomever I want!_"

Light's eyes snapped open when he saw himself already writing the first letter of the name. After the demon's taunt something in him suddenly snapped. He was going to kill L, an –as far as he knew- innocent and brilliant man. An icon for justice, even if it could be don't better. Anger, fury, he didn't know what it was but it was enough to take control of the arm for just a single moment and he moved it wildly.

"I swear I will not let you kill innocent people!" He growled in anger, as it was something that went against every moral he believed in.

He hissed in pain as he suddenly was back in control. He felt something wet slit down his arm and his eyes widened.

_Drip… drip…_

His eyes glanced down to the origin of the sound. Droplets of blood were falling slowly to the ground, leaving dark spots on the floor of his room. He looked down at his arm and saw blood streaming down to his hand, his fingers and then back on the floor.

The blood came from where he had in his wild effort stabbed his pen in his lower left arm. The dark ink mixed with the blood making it look even blacker than it was. He stood there for a moment, coming back to his sensed before quickly pulling out his pen.

It hurt, and he couldn't hold back another hiss, but he didn't want the ink to keep mixing with his blood. He didn't know how lethal ink was, but having it in your bloodstream couldn't be good.

Light finally breathed out in relief, being in control again. He quickly rushed towards the bathroom and started cleaning out the small wound, took some bandaged from the first aid kit and carefully wrapped it around his lower arm.

He quickly got rid of the remaining blood in the sink - evidence, what wouldn't his family think - and rushed back to my room. Not much time had passed as he could still hear 'L' talking softly over the television.

His heart was beating in his chest, feeling anxious, as he didn't know how long he would be in control. He had to do something to make sure that he would not forget it. However he didn't have any time too, because as soon as he closed the door again and locked it, it went black in front of his eyes. A small growl purring echoed in his head.

"_Tch tch, brat… I admire your stubbornness somewhat, but it will not happen again."_

This time I went unconscious, not aware of what was going on at all.

When I somewhat came back to my senses again, though I suspected it was only because the demon was just allowing it, I was able to hear just the last couple of words from the TV.

"Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed. To know you are in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for you killings!"

What clue?

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in you killing method. I'll figure it out… when I _catch you!_" The modified voice slightly confused me, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what had somewhat happened. I heard the demon laugh histirically, confirming that he still was in control.

"I will hunt you down and destroy you!" the modified voice declared.

'_Isn't this fun brat? Now, enjoy your memories for now and go back to sleep like a good boy. I will take your worries away.'_ The demon's purr-like voice echoed around in my head and I felt myself being pushed back again.

The last thing I heard was the modified voice coming from the TV before my body collapsed onto the ground with me.

"I am Justice!"

True to Naraku's words, when Light woke up the next morning, he didn't remember anything about the encounters anymore.

That didn't really help him to calm down though, because it didn't take long for him to realize that he had been wounded without him having any idea as to why.

* * *

The real L frowned as he bit down on another peace of cake.

The confrontation had not gone as good as he had hoped it to be. Sure, he had all the answer he had been surging for. Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan, and as mentally unstable as he had expected. Yet, there had been this long pause between his real taunt that should have driven the killer over the edge and the real time of murder.

Now it was the question. Was the killer uncertain to kill the man or was it the weapon that took time to activate?

He wasn't sure, but either way he was going to catch this Kira.

'Now matter what it takes.'

But then why did he get keeping this eerie sensation in his stomach?

"Watari." The man called into his microphone, and was answered not a few seconds later.

"Yes L?"

"I want to have all the records of all the identities of those who are involved with the Japanese NPA, directly or indirectly."

"I will be at it as soon as possible L."

"Thank you."

The gut-feeling lightened just a little bit, but L was still not convinced that it would be any easier. The insomniac took another sip out of his cup, having for once replaced the tea with coffee as he needed the extra boost if he was going to scan all those people over. He would probably need some more sugar too.

"Strawberry cheesecake or triple-brownie-chocolate?" The voice-over of Watari interrupted his thoughts.

One side of the detective's corner pulled up just a little bit, though one would only have barely noticed it if he or she had not been looking for it.

Not a minute later, Watari entered the room with both cakes in hand.

So predictable.

* * *

The demon growled in fury in the teenagers mind.

How the hell did the puny little mortal human teenager know to perform a fucking Blood Oath?

"_I swear I will not let you kill innocent people!" _He had said, and combined with the blood, the intension and silver inside that more expensive pen….

That little utterly insufferable cunning brat!

Naraku couldn't help but –

Love him.

The demon started laughing his ass off. 'A lucky little gaki you are Yagami Light, I might find some use for you in the end!'

Maybe he wouldn't kill this teenager's soul after all.

Well… maybe.

High and sharp breaths of air were taken and released, bouncing around in the darkness surrounding him. After all those years of boredom and most of them didn't even have to do with the damned notebook keeping him locked away, he had never had so much fun. He was challenged by some master detective – still a mortal one though – not dangerous but still very interesting.

But still – the brat was getting in the way.

He would have to start corrupting his mind a little more, as far as he could with that cursed defense anyway.

For the next couple of weeks, the brat wouldn't be so lucky anymore. He closed his eyes and quickly took control of the sleeping body, and moved his head to look at the time. It was early enough for him to get some work done, and to get some more energy. He was going to need enough for all the plans that Naraku was forming in his head, with the use of the brilliant mind of the teenager. Enough energy so that the demon wouldn't be bothered by the amount that that blasted defense-woman took away from him.

He had been sparring for the last couple of weeks, and he just needed a little more. To have complete control over the body for longer periods of time was what he was aiming for.

Though… that blood oath would have to be followed. Naraku sighed in annoyance, before a grin slit across his hosts face. The red-blood eyes twinkling maniacally.

'No killing innocent people huh?'

Criminal killing it was then.

To get all the energy the demon needed, he would need to have a little more identities though. That they only could be criminals was also slightly more complicated.

Still, wasn't his host's father part of the NPA?

In Light's mind, where the shadow was holding the slightly limp standing body of the brat, the demon grinned as he kept in control. Sharp white teeth sparked out from the shadow's black appearance, looking very dangerous. More like a real demon than ever before.

He knew where to get those identities.

"Let's have a little game L."

He wouldn't know what hit him.

**

* * *

- - - TBC - - - **

**Review!**

Dum Dum Dum. Oh the suspense!

Suggestions, reviews, questions, cookies… and the like – especially chocolate chip cookies – are all welcome. I love rambling people too! So if you want to, don't hold back. :3

**So share your thoughts!** And till next time!


	6. Before Meeting

What the hell was this story again about?

I know, I know, long time no written! I'm sorry! I have had severe problems with motivation and inspiration for my DN stories… which I feel very guilty for. I have been getting more active on DA instead. Still, I want to thank everyone who has been patiently waiting and reviewing. I love getting reviews, and it was only for those that I felt the need to update again. So thank you all who have been supporting me. I will do my absolute best to try and update Speechless next week, but because I have found there is an error in the plot, I have difficulty finding a solution.

Thanks for a certain someone who decided to poke me back to work too ;)

Anyway, please enjoy this chaper! Finally the meeting first meeting between 'Light' and L. :3 Yay!

No Beta this time, so forgive me for the mistakes (or report them ^^) since she is on holiday for the next couple of months but I want to thank her again for all the patience she has had with me. If anyone is interested to beta my two stories (it would be awesome if you love the stories so maybe we can work on them together) and don't mind kicking my ass to get me back to work…then please let me know! Especially the last quality is something I desperately need. Hehe… right.

Disclaimer: Don't own DN or it's characters… no really.

Anyway! Please enjoy and REVIEW!

**Chapter 6: Before Meeting**

_- A month later - _

Damn that Kira.

Swirling his tea lazily with his spoon, which was delicately held between his thump and index finger, the greatest detective of the world tuned out the loud discussion of his so called new task force. Taking a sip, he frowned slightly, though certainly nearly no one would have noticed even would they have been looking at him.

Contemplating, the detective set the cup back down and leaned forwards to reach for small bowl with sugar cubes.

He ignored the couple of stares that he received as he ended up to be nearly standing on the chair as he finally grasped the bowl expertly between his fingers and somehow was able to gracefully flop himself back down in his favorite chair again.

The members of his task force asked him a question, which he absently answered with the required percentages. He was well aware that the men shared a look between them, before the chief shrugged ever so slightly and continued looking through all the information L had printed out for them.

The information that they already have been going through for the last three hours. The detective held back a self-sufferable sigh.

They were so slow.

L never had been a social person, and that was for a reason; a very simple reason in his mind. He was more intelligent than any 'ordinary person'. All people around him were less intelligent, never mind how intelligent they were seen by the more average intelligent people. They were not able to match him. So, this team, though surely far better than he had expected to work with before, still could not keep up with him. The Whammy children were closer, and he was sure that one of his heirs might come even closer in the future, but they still were out of reach for now.

Not that he minded that. There was no way he was going to let himself be killed after all.

He grumpily thought as he started dumping the sugar cubes in his sugar one by one.

The fact that he actually had to show his face to people besides some of the Whammy's inhabitant was still a soar point for him to think about.

He started dumping the sugar cubes into his tea with slightly more force.

This of course had nothing to do with his mood.

Kira had won the first battle, but he was certainly not going to win the war. L was determined to win this after all. 'Just you wait Kira. This is far from over.'

"Uhm… L- I mean Ryuzaki-san. Your tea…" A slightly embarrassed and uncertain came from next to him.

L absently turned to the chief, who had disrupted his… he refused to call it mocking… his… right… his revaluation of his… he refused to call it failure… slight setback. Yes, the chief had disrupted his revaluation of setback, he decided.

"Yes Yagami-san?" He incurred in his usual monotonous drawl, still 'revaluating'.

"You have been filling your tea for the last five minutes, and I don't there will fit more cubes in the cup…" the chief continued, his tone turning slightly awkward.

L kept his face blank before he looked at the mention tea cup, and nodded slightly. He knew his tendency of losing track of time when he was… thinking. In the mean time, the sugar cubes had already stapled up to the surface of the tea and were toppling over and falling off the tea cup.

"Ah, yes, I'm aware Yagami-san." He drawled but still decided to nod his head in a slight thankful manner. He had been aware, about one-seventh of his mind was sure he had plopped 58 sugar cubes of the normal required 23 sugar cubes in his tea, but he just hadn't cared.

He took his spoon again and started pressing the now soft sugar cubes further into the tea. His jabbing didn't reveal anything about his sour mood to the team either, but the always-attentive Watari let out a soft sigh and shook his head disapprovingly, but the detective ignored that too. The detective continued probing the sugar cubes and once again had to hold back a long deep sigh. He eyed the chief and the rest of the team for a moment as he decided that it would be alright to discuss the next actions with them in the mean time. He didn't think he could hold it out much longer.

"To continue the investigation, I want to install camera's in the following suspicious households." L stated, reaching for the right papers and handing them for the papers, which the chief took from him.

L waited for the explosion.

He saw the chief frown at the first few papers before the man froze when he reached the next file.

L sighed and started playing with his tea again. He knew he would have permission within the next half hour anyway. If he could get Watari, who nearly knew all his tricks, to allow him to do this in the first place then the chief wouldn't be that difficult right?

Right.

After all, he always got what he wanted.

He took a sip, to hide his slight grin, even though no one would have seen the tiny twitch anyway. Well maybe no one but his ever faithful mentor who once again gave him a disapproving glance from his place on the other side of the room.

The twitch only got bigger in amusement.

* * *

Yagami Soichiro stared at the familiar names in front of him. The names that were a bit too familiar names for his liking.

No, surely the detective in front of him was kidding.

He wasn't really planning to spy on his family right? One glance at the detective though, didn't show anything close to amusement, only the ever-present uncaring mask that refused to show any emotion.

"No, surely Ryuzaki-san you…."

The words had left his mouth before he could help himself, but he was on time to stop himself from finishing the sentence. The rest of the team however, had noticed his uncertainty and took the time to glance over his shoulder at the papers in his hand. It didn't take long for them to explode in anger at the fact that their chief's family was being suspected _and _that he was even thinking about spying on them.

Soichiro struggled with his thoughts, as he had no idea on what to do. Just then the detective who had been busy with his tea, looked up at him. Their eyes locked and he could see the seriousness and the determination of the detective flicker in his eyes for just one moment before it was gone again.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to change the man's mind whatever he tried…

… and he was proved right not much later as he couldn't help but give permission, on the condition that he would keep an eye on his wife and daughter. There was no way that he was going to let some man look at them in the bathroom, as asexual and 'professional' as he seemed to be.

The chief was slightly relieved that the man didn't seem to be annoyed in anyway.

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he set down. Everyone had already gone back to their assigned tasks, but they were still giving him concerned glances every now again. Ryuzaki too got some glances, though they didn't really have the concerned quality in them. He rubbed his head uncomfortably. He knew the detective wouldn't have allowed him to use the same conditions for Light, which now he thought about it, made him frown in suspicion.

'Does he think _Light_ is Kira.' The chief thought is utter disbelief, and had to hold back a snort. That was so absolutely ridiculous.

His son was nearly perfect in every way… maybe even slightly obsessively so, and was determined to follow his footsteps.

Not that those thoughts mattered anymore since he had already given permission now anyway. The thought of his family being suspected alone had been so ridiculous that he couldn't bear the idea alone, so it was necessary to convince the detective this way… fine.

Still the thought alone… He snorted in annoyance. 'Ridiculous.'

L seemed to notice his annoyance and subtly turned to the chief. "Thank you for your cooperation, I was planning to do that anyways." L said, referring to the fact that he would let him carry out his role as father to protect his wife and daughter from 'his' eyes. The respect for the chief actually had increased slightly, even more because he had actually given him quite a challenge to convince.

That had been fun.

L turned back into his chair. He hummed distractedly and stirred his tea, holding his spoon between his index finger and thump, before taking it out.

"Now please let us proceed, I would like to walk through the division of tasks with you. I will also remind your that I am moving to another hotel tomorrow." He continued after taking a sip. "I will let Watari give you the directions so please keep your phone on you at all times."

Ten minutes later, when all the tasks were divided and L was sure he was alone in the room, he finally allowed the smirk to slip on his lips.

'Lets see what you are hiding Light-kun.'

* * *

Today would be one of the biggest steps in the last couple of months, Naraku decided as he sat back in the teenager's mind, absently watching him do some boring homework. At least, listening to the teenager's thoughts, he seemed to agree with him about it being boring. He already know all about it, so why he still was still doing it was a mystery for the demon.

Must be a stupid silly human thing, he decided.

Having had enough of all those nights planning and killing and keeping himself back and out of view of the teenager, he decided that it was time for actions. He wouldn't be able to hold it out like this much longer, and it wasn't like the teenager needed all this time studying anyway. So he left his dark corner and glided over to the teen standing in the center of his mind.

The shadow curled around it gracefully and started whispering things into Light's ear. It seemed like a song or chant of some sort, and the effect was soon shown after a minute or two as the teenager's absent eyes slowly drooped down. The rest of his spiritual body soon followed. He was deep asleep.

The shadow caught the teenager in time, before pausing. What the hell was he doing? The demon frowned as he looked down at the unconscious spirit of his host. Why was he being so careful? He shook himself out of it and simply dropped the host to the ground anyway, only making sure he wouldn't hurt his head too much. He still needed that mind of his after all.

Of course his previous actions had nothing to do with him started to actually care about the host.

The demon snorted at the thought. 'Tch ridiculous'

As soon as he was sure that the teenager would not be moving anytime soon he moved the teenagers feet away from the spot he had been planted on. It took him some time as it took some energy to posses the body. He then lowered himself on the exact same spot, the demon still couldn't help but let out a relaxed sigh and shudder as he felt his mind connect with that formidable brain of his host.

Sure he didn't have all the knowledge of the teenager's memories but the speed at which he could think could be considered a gift. There were demons that could think this fast too, but Naraku had been gifted with something else instead. Not that he was going to complain. In a way he could posses more gifts if the host was acceptable after all.

As Naraku opened 'his' eyes in the real world he lifted his head from the desk the body had 'fallen asleep' on. He moved the arms over his head and stretched in contentment. As his shoulder popped he let out a slight groan and moved to stand up. He stumbled slightly but didn't fall to the floor this time.

Doing his routine amount of circles in the room to make sure he was in total control he took the bag that was in the corner of the room and threw it over his shoulder. Having a quick look in the mirror, he took in the brightly glowing red eyes that were staring back at him. An uncharacteristic smirk formed on the hosts lips soon after. He slowly traced the skin around his eyes in glee. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted that the hair-color of the teenager was also now slightly more red than before. 'Hmn… have to keep that in mind' Naraku noted.

Those criminals dying 'seemed' to have a good influence on him. He chuckled slight to himself and then focused his energy on dimming down the glowing of his eyes and getting the hair back to its original color. That was one of the few disadvantages of getting more energy and so becoming stronger. It would take more energy to keep a normal appearance during his possession. It was far still better than being weak though. The only thing he had to do now was maintain his control.

Not more than a minute later a nearly perfect Yagami Light was smiling his so dubbed charming smile. Smirking at his own skills the demon moved down the stairs, and walked towards the door.

"Will be right back" he called over his shoulder, knowing that the host's mother wouldn't really stop her independent son from going out. After all he was a very responsible and _perfect _student_, _so he would be home on time.

The demon let out a eerie chuckle as he was out of hearing range.

Didn't he love the teenager's perfect cover?

Naraku continued strolling around the neighborhoods and was slowly moving closer and closer to the out city. He was well aware that the shinigami of the host was following him from a distance but he didn't give him any thoughts. Everything was going well after all. The apples he giving him seemed to content the shinigami enough to stay out of the teenagers sight… for now at least.

The traffic lights worked in his advantage, and nobody bumped into him. The demon couldn't help but enjoy the freedom he was actually feeling. He took a deep break and let it go, his eyes twinkling as he savored every sensation. He glanced around, and frowned, as he didn't really know where he was.

Not that it mattered; this brain had already remembered every turn he had taken. The streets were pretty deserted in this area as everyone was having lunch or out with friends. The demon had enough time to ponder because of this.

Finally free, away from that stupid notebook prison.

As the demon sunk further into thoughts he didn't notice the traffic lights that were signing him to stop, or maybe he had noticed, but didn't really know what they meant. So instead of stopping like any human would, he continued walking only to-

Screeching tires - pain – then he was flowing in the air – landing hard on his back – his breath was taken away from him – and then he was suddenly looking dazedly to the sky.

One or two voices cried out around him and two people who had been nearby were quickly in his blurry sight, trying to get him to answer their questions about whether he was ok or not. Yagami Light stared confused at them, what the hell was going on? The pair was gently pushed away and an older gentleman quickly crouched down next to him.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' Yagami Light thought as he saw the man's lips moving but he couldn't really follow what he was saying. He thought he heard someone cursing in his mind, in more than one language he didn't recognize but ignored it. Suddenly the pressure in his head spiked and he scrambled back into the darkness again.

Naraku, still swearing quickly took control again. He opened his eyes quickly only to come into eye in eye with grey worried eyes that quickly widened in surprise. Seeing his error he quickly closed them again and dimmed the color of his eyes back down slightly, he knew that they couldn't have been glowing brightly, so he was sure he could easily play it off as it having been a trick of light. He opened them again, acting as if he was confused and moved to sit up.

"Calm down son, no need to rush. You got hit pretty hard."

"Hit?" Naraku repeated confused. His eyes moved to scan his surroundings and spotted the black car not far away. Ah, he had been hit by one of those strange horse-less and growling wagons, named cars. He shrugged the older man's arm off and stood up, only stumbling once, before regaining his balance.

The white-haired man followed his actions and seemed to want to help him but he shook the man off again. Within a minute, he was already feeling fine. He was a demon after all; he could make sure his host would be able to take some damage. He had merely been… unprepared.

He muttered an apology and tried to leave, but his arm was grabbed before he could go. The demon tensed in disgust. He did not like having some _human _stop him from leaving. He roughly pulled himself out of the man's strong grip, and glared at the man, which seemed to surprise him. Giving the man a quick bow, as he had learned was required in these kinds of situations he quickly left the scene.

Damn it. It had been going so well too.

The older gentlemen and the two bystanders stared surprised at back of the ever slightly stumbling teenager. The latter glanced at each other before shrugging and went their own way. They would have forgotten the teenagers within our already. The older gentleman though, was frowning at the teenager, deep in thought. Ever so slowly, he turned around and went back to his car. As he sat down and put his seat bell on he couldn't help but share his thoughts with his charge in the back of the limo.

"I swore I saw his eyes-"

"-flash red just before he tried to pull himself together again?' the voice coming from the device in his ear finished his sentence.

"I noticed."

Two thoughtful eyes stared at the figure of the retreating boy.

"Very interesting, Yagami Light." The figure muttered, biting on his thumb as he tried to connect his newest observations with any theories he had.

"Very interesting."

* * *

'What the hell?'

"Urgh…" was the only thing that could escape his lips though. This had already been going on for a month now and he was getting sick of it. It was as if he wasn't sleeping at all anymore.

Light groaned in agony when he tried to get up. He blinked in confusion when he slowly rolled himself ungracefully out of bed. This was so not going to be a perfect day. He could feel it. His whole body was soar and he felt like he had been run over by a car or something. His legs too, felt like he had been running marathon in record time. His eyes were tingling, and he had no idea what caused it. He felt like turning back around and to go back to sleep.

"Light! Are you up? You have to go to school!" The voice of his mother called from the other side of the door after a couple of soft knocks.

'What today? What the hell happened to Sunday?' Light tried to search for memories of what happened yesterday but he couldn't find anything clearly, which worried him greatly. He had never had to actually try to remember anything before the last couple of weeks. He frowned as he absently replied to his mother. "Coming. Thanks." He mumbled softly, barely hard enough to be heard, but his mother seemed to have anyway.

Rubbing his eyes he moved to take his pile of clothes. At least he seemed to have prepared his clothes like he always did in the evening. Sunday…He just remembered doing homework, and homework and homework. Never before he spend so much work on that…right?

This was freaking him out.

Wait there was something about a dream too. Him being hit by a car or something? He only remembered the figure of a grandfather of some sorts. This was getting creepier and creepier. This was not his usually perfect attitude.

"Light?"

"Coming!" He replied, louder and hoarsely this time. He was surprised by this fact too. If he had been doing his homework the last day, then why was his throat so soar?

All the small things were not adding up, and he was worried. Especially worried because whatever it was that was going on he knew that he was in the middle of it.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Naraku grinned as he followed the thoughts of his host. He was perfectly on schedule, and his host still hadn't caught on anything big enough yet to make him suspicious again. Sure the teenager had been scared enough to try and tell his father about it, but a simple quick possession and hiding those kind of thoughts from him, made sure that that didn't happen. At least keeping himself hidden for the last month was paying off, the demon decided.

Last afternoon had been a big leap for him. It was very important that the teenager didn't remember anything about it or noticed anything. He chuckled, as his plans seemed to have succeeded perfectly.

He laughed. "Perfect."

The trip itself though, could have gone better. That stupid car, stupid human that dared to touch him. He quickly retreated further into the teens mind, determined to find that information concerning those strange lights on poles and those stripes across the road. It had nearly hurt him today, so the next time he would be totally prepared.

Still, there was this feeling nagging him, which annoyed greatly.

It seemed that he should be slightly more careful in the future with killing anyone.

He had the feeling that L was getting closer.

* * *

Said detective was pondering deeply in front of his computer in his new hotel room. He surely had been lucky that he had nearly run the chief's son that day. This observation was not something he had expected to find though, and neither had Watari, who was now slowly starting to think that it could have been a trick of light.

L was stubbornly keeping to his observations though. He had been sure that the teenager's eyes had been glowing red. He never questioned his own observations and memories before, but the glowing did seem to be very illogical. That was not possible right? Still the fact that someone seemed to be killing people without having to be there at will had made the detective open up slightly to the impossible.

'Red eyes'…

What would have caused that to happen?

L pulled open a window of the Internet. He continued surfing around the Internet for a long time before pausing halfway… He eyes frowned as he looked at the picture that had popped up and read the description underneath. He let out a deep sigh and took a sip of his tea, scrunching up his face as he felt it had cooled down.

'Demons…'

L might have opened up slightly more to the impossible, but this seemed far too far-fetched for him. Still he saved the page and printed it out, noting it in his mind and decided that he would be able to figure out more tomorrow. Watari would install the camera's then. L shifted in his position, and groaned slightly as he heard his spine crack in protest. He felt the restlessness rise up in him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get more information or observation till tomorrow.

He rose out of his seat and moved toward the room he had let emptied out for these kinds of moments.

"Watari, would you mind having a spar at the moment?"

Watari, who had been working on something on his own, most likely sending e-mails to his contacts, looked up in surprise. It was rare that L really felt the need to spar. Watari frowned a little in concern, as he saw the annoyance of his charge in his stance, but didn't comment. He knew that L was used to work on cases that didn't seem so unnatural. He seemed to dislike the unnatural too, but Watari still didn't know why, and never had asked the man before him either. He knew he would be told if L felt like it.

Still, he wouldn't mind having a spar himself. He was getting a bit stiff after all.

"Well, it would be good to see if you are still as good you were before." He said in his grandfatherly tone as he took off his jacket and put it over his chair. His charge smiled ever so slightly and entered the empty room, walked up to the other side and lazily dropped down in his stance, though this time he didn't put his hands in his pockets.

Watari calmly stood before him, and they continued to stare at each other for a moment.

Then suddenly L charged, and moved to kick Watari in the face, but the older gentleman merely moved slightly back and used his right arm to hit L's leg in order to throw his charge of balance. L had antricipated this though and in one fluent movement used his hands to lean on so his other leg could follow. They continued like this for a while longer, Watari calmly dodging and using L's movements against him.

In an unspoken agreement, they each created a bit distance between them. "You are getting slow." Watari commented.

"You are getting soft." L returned and within moments he moved forwards again.

He was going down.

- TBC -

Please Review and cheer me up. Inspiration is appreciated!


	7. Overseeing Control

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DN, but I do aim our little evil Naraku.

Sorry for any mistakes I made. I will re-check it later on, when I will actually be able to spot it (since I have re-read it like ten times already)

Enjoy and Review!

**Chapter 7: Overseeing Control**

L stared at the screens in front of him, acting as if he didn't notice the nervous attitude of the man beside him, who was obviously still slightly… 'displeased' with this situation his family was currently in.

As observant as he was, it was for the detective impossible not to notice. The detective sighed, winching slightly as he shifted in his seat.

Watari's age really didn't show in his fighting skills. L had quite a few bruised from that little spar, but it had served its purpose. A part of his frustration had found an output.

Next to him, the chief shifted uncomfortably again, but L tried to take no notice.

Still…after a while he started to get annoyed.

"Yagami-san, would you like some more coffee?" He eventually drawled in his usual monotone, trying to get the man to focus on something else.

Said man turned to him slowly, as if he was surprised he had actually spoken to him.

"Ah no thank you Ryuzaki."

At least he was quick to pick up his name. L approved of that. The youngest task force member named Matsuda still tended to slip up from time to time. While that didn't really matter with the hotel room as their current location, it would prove to be a problem if they were forced to get into public buildings.

Not that L was planning to go to anywhere soon.

"Maybe you should get some sleep to recover from you tiredness, Yagami-san." He continued, knowing that the man would usually fall asleep within an hour anyway.

"Ah Ryuuzaki that really isn't necess-"

"But I _insist _Yagami-san." The older man's eye twitched. He knew that it could practically be considered as an order. Knowing that the detective wouldn't' take a negative for an answer, the older man sighed. He wasn't surprised that the genius beside him knew that he was having a hard time staying awake.

He glanced at the screen, showing the occupants of his own house all sound asleep.

There _was_ a very unlikely chance that anything would happen.

So maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get a few hours of sleep. Considering this, he nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well, alright then Ryuzaki. If you need me…" He moved a hand through his hair and moved himself to the couch on the other side of the room, so that he would wake up if anything interesting would occur.

"Of course, Yagami-san." The genius agreed to the unspoken sentence, moving his toes over one another as he as he once again focused on one particular screen.

_Light's bedroom._

He had noticed that the teen had been restless all night, as if he wasn't used to sleeping or lying still for such long periods anymore. For L it wasn't difficult to recognise the signs, as he had them himself when he ever tried to sleep for a whole night.

However, a 'casual' conversation with the chief half an hour before had let him know that Light had always slept perfectly fine.

Though the chief did mention uncomfortably that the teen _had_ been seemingly unwell for a while, a few weeks back.

Which was oh so _coincidently _just before Kira started killing.

L didn't believe in coincidences.

In his opinion, that information was already very suspicious on its own. This combined by the gut feeling he had been having ever since he had read through Light's profile led him to believe that there was more than a twenty percent chance that Light Yagami was indeed Kira.

The difficult part was finding proof to well… prove that he was indeed Kira.

His eyes stared at the figure that once again 'innocently' twisted around, mumbling some words of which L couldn't make out what he had said. Even repeating it and filtering it a few minutes later, didn't make it any better.

A vague "go away" was all he could make out.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Did Light _know _he was being watched?

The more the detective started looking for signs, the more he found. He realised the teenager really wasn't asleep. He might be resting alright, but the movement and the rhythm of his breathing showed that he indeed wasn't fully asleep.

Still there was this gut-feeling that told him there was more to it.

He glanced at the other rooms for a moment, but as predicted nothing interesting showed up.

He glanced back at the screen for a moment and leaned forward as he saw the boy twisting in his half-unconscious state.

Suddenly the boy shot up to sitting position, as if he had awoken from a nightmare, his eyes wide in shock as if something had scared him.

L froze at that sight.

For a few moments the sugar-loving detective couldn't move, as the image was gone so quickly that he nearly doubted he had seen it correctly.

He had right?

His eyes tried to pick up every movement the teenager made as he lied back down, sighed deeply and promptly fell asleep as soon as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Fully asleep this time.

Wasting no time the detective moved to his laptop that was placed on a small table on his right. He moved his left hand over the keyboard at an impressive speed as he bit down on his thumb as if he was having some inner conflict.

He opened a new window and replayed the last couple of minutes of the tape, staring more closely at the sudden change in the teenager's actions.

Then as soon as the boy shot up, he quickly pressed the spacebar, trying to get it to stop on the right seconds. He frowned.

The teen's eyes seemed surprised, but normal enough.

He swore he had seen something.

He spaced out the moment, before going through the frames of the video per millisecond before he finally found something that resembled the image that had been stuck in his head mere minutes before.

He moved back, allowing himself to observe the image, and moving to several other cameras, as to check whether it was truly correct what he had seen.

Yet there were only two other images that showed him the red-like hue that he had seen in the boy's eyes the moment he had opened them.

For other's it might have been concluded that it had been caused by something technical.

Yet it was enough for the detective.

Yet it seemed so utterly impossible.

_Just like the time he crossed over without looking. _

He would look deeper into this.

As was mentioned before, L didn't believe in coincidences.

* * *

Light tiredly opened his eyes, not feeling like getting out of bed.

The night had been horrible. Light tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, but as an image appeared that showed red eyes gazing intensely at him, it only send chills down his spine.

He slowly stopped thinking about it, and felt himself sink away into a familiar dull feeling of being somewhat absent-minded. He followed his morning routine as well as he always did, but it lacked the feelings and the ponderings that would normally occupy him.

Yet, he didn't really felt like caring either.

He felt exhausted from forcing himself to keep focused whole the time.

He had noticed something taking control of his body, but he had soon realised that taking back control was not so easily done. Whatever was happening, it was scary.

He tried to fight it, feeling that he must, but he was getting so _tired_.

He was slowly sinking away, and though he was still trying, his efforts had slowed.

And ever so slowly, he allowed himself to slip away as the whispers around him tried to sooth his rebelliousness.

They continued whispering things to him. The hurtful things the human kind did to others. The rights that were being misused and the pain they caused without any feeling of guilt.

They were _somewhat_ right.

How beautiful the world would look without those dark influences. How people would love him for having shown them the light and how all those lived would be improved.

Everyone content.

Everyone peaceful.

He desperately kept holding onto the knowledge that it would be impossible.

He knew the whispers were trying to influence him, control him. They were trying to make him fall.

Yet, what Light truly hated, was the fact that he was gradually giving in.

He was falling, and was unable to cry out to anyone around him, as _he _would take over.

He was falling, and nobody noticed.

Nobody truly understood him.

Nobody seemed to care.

… and maybe that was what hurt the most.

~Scene Break ~

Naraku was getting restless. Sure, he was content with the process he was making concerning his host 's willpower, even though the teenager was struggling far more than he had been expecting. Yet, the fact that he hadn't been able to take full control at night, as he usually did, irritated him the most.

That stupid little mortal detective. He would take care of him when the right moment came along.

Slow and painfully.

Though there was one thing he disliked more at the moment, this spiteful new 'technology' that he seemed to be unable to grasp fully, even though he was trying to download the information from the hosts brain. It was one thing to know information, but to _understand _it, was a completely different matter.

Something the demon lacked, as he didn't have the time to study – he nearly scoffed at the thought but because of the cameras around him he refrained his expression from changing.

He was far too busy with taking over this world while the 'King' could only watch helplessly.

He wanted to laugh wickedly at that thought, but once again had to refrain himself and he mentally growled.

'Even more stupid strange 'video gadget'-tools' He thought. Ryuk had been forced to explain those tools to him – as they had suddenly appeared a couple of days ago.

The demon knew that he had been lucky that Ryuk had felt threatened enough by him to warn him – this had earned the shinigami an apple as such behaviour had to be rewarded – or else he might have been facing serious troubles.

Nothing he couldn't handle of course, but it was easier this way.

Hopefully this was the last night that he had to stay silent.

Or else he might go crazy and have to make a change of plans.

~Scene Break ~

Luckily for the demon, and the rest of the world, it indeed proved to be the last day of observation. This was what Ryuk let him know when he arrived back from the host's school. A man had entered the house and had disabled and taken away all those little tools, including the 'microphones' that allowed him to be overheard.

That earned him another apple. It was gone within twenty seconds.

Naraku smiled wickedly, as he turned to his balcony, and his eyes flashed red for another moment as his emotions got the better of him.

Not that it mattered now, as he wasn't being watched anymore.

Yet he never noticed the fact that one tiny forgotten 'video gadget tool' had remained behind. While it fortunately had been left in an angle that had been unable to capture the shinigami's actions on tape, it had been able to capture his expression.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on whose side you are on, the demon accidently let free a small amount of energy that – whether it had been caused by a defect or the sensitivity – the tiny camera couldn't deal with. It broke and the connection was lost.

When Ryuk came across the camera later – as he hadn't noticed it before - he decided not to tell the demon.

After all, it was broken, so it didn't matter. Nor did he want to be throttled to death for such a mistake.

He wouldn't dare risk making the demon angry thank you very much.

The next day, Watari came for another visit to take the broken camera, as he had noticed one missing.

Yet the deed was already done.

In a hotel room, a certain detective was currently repeating a little five-second frame over and over again, watching the change of expression closely.

There was something different about it, and he was going to find out what it was.

L was going to get closer to Light Yagami. That expression certainly didn't promise anything good.

Yet he would have to consider his plans carefully.

* * *

_- Weeks later - _

It had full day it had been since he lost control. The demon was able to keep in control longer now. They had been constantly switching back and forth, but the periods were one was in control was getting longer, both incredibly stubborn and getting stronger to hold their place.

Light knew he was falling faster and faster, unable to push up a fight any longer as the whispers continued to caress him with words he longed to believe in.

He wanted to give in.

He didn't want to give in.

He continued to live through the days. Time passed blurrily.

He was struggling, and eventually as weeks passed he couldn't take it any more. He changed his plans. He drew back deep into his mind as he felt himself pushed away from the control of his body, making the demon believe he had finally broken part of his will.

Yet as he drew back, he went somewhere the demon couldn't follow him. As it was into the arms of a warm spirit filled with the awareness of what was happening to him and who allowed him to finally get a bit of his well-deserved rest until the moment he could take control again.

For the moment he hadto take control again.

For the moment he _would_ take control again.

In the mean time, he waited, for the moment he would be able to switch with the demon again.

* * *

- A few days later -

Light had been watching the actions of his body as he lingered behind the demon, which was in control, waiting for an opportunity to strike. In the meantime he was keeping track of what he was doing.

He watched himself walking over the pavement in the city, reaching the crosswalk, which he knew the demon had been avoiding for a while. He still wasn't very comfortable with the technology around him, and Light savoured every moment he saw his uncertainty.

He observed his body surroundings, looking for anything interesting.

It was then when it happened.

In a slow-motion like state he saw a boy of about fourteen years old talk loudly at his friends, walking backwards as to face his friends while he was bragging.

Light knew within a second that he wouldn't notice the car that was coming, would get hit, and most likely killed from the injuries he would receive.

Light also knew that the demon knew, and that he wasn't going to do anything about it. He was sure the demon was even going to enjoy the bloodshed.

Naraku might not be able to kill innocents with the death note anymore, but he was no way he was going to save one either, even if he could.

That thought made something within Light snap.

He pushed.

Without fully realising it, his body was in his control for a moment, and immediately his hand shot out to grab the boy's arm and pull him back against his chest, as there was no space to push him anywhere.

Had anyone gotten a good view of his actions, they would have been astounded by the speed of his reflexes. They almost seemed unnatural.

The car missed by a hair's breadth. The sound of the horn rung through Light's ears as the car passed, and he felt the boy standing frozen against him, and he had to hold the boy up as his knees nearly bulked from shock.

He could nearly hear his rapid heartbeat going crazy in the boys chest.

Then there was silence, before those who hadn't noticed what had happened continued walking. Those who had noticed let out a deep sigh in relieve and congratulated him with a soft pat on the shoulder.

"W-wow, t-thanks d-dude! That had b-been close." The boy shakily thanked him, now unbable to stand on his legs as the realisation fully hit him.

Light slowly let the boy sit down on the ground.

His friends immediately came to rescue, thanking him previously and berating their friend for doing something stupid like that.

"Damn dude! You could have been dead if it wasn't for th- hey were did he go?"

Light wasn't listening anymore, as he slowly slipped back into the masses, eyes wide from disbelief.

He was in control.

He was in control with his full memories intact.

He let out a shaky breath. He had to find someone to call for help. He shakily took his phone, and was about to deal his father's number when he felt his memories slipping again.

_You just wait Naraku, it won't work forever. _

He would make sure of that.

* * *

_- A couple of weeks later - _

Light didn't have a clue why his father asked him to meet him at that old cinema they used to go to when he was younger. He did hope that it concerned the Kira case, something he had been following for a while now.

Maybe his father wanted his help? He certainly would like to take that opportunity, but it still seemed odd that he had been asked to come here. There was something fishy going on, but since his father had told him in person, he knew he meant it.

He frowned as he entered the seemingly empty room, and scanned the seats for any presence. Seeing no one he walked down to sit in the front when he paused his steps.

A black mop of unruly hair stuck above one of the chairs.

Someone was there. He studied the odd man as he came closer, very uncertain of what to make from this person. He had difficulty to keep himself from scrunching his nose in displeasure as he noted the man's bare feet.

Who the hell was this guy?

"Ah Light-kun please take a seat."

His eyes narrowed. How did he know him?

"A nice to meet you…?" He trailed of, clearly hinting that he wanted to know his name.

"Yes, thank you."

His eye twitched at the man's response, but he was taken back when he locked his gaze with the wide-eyes of the man, which seemed to be able look through you.

He automatically steeled his face, and sat down beside him, as he didn't feel like backing down from the silent challenge that he posed.

He may be looking weird as hell, but Light recognised intelligence when he came across it.

Suddenly, a part of a movie played, something about demons. Yet Light didn't pay attention to it, as he kept his attention focused on the man next to him, who was getting awfully close into his personal bubble.

He dared to look at the man from the corner of his eyes, who was now nearly standing in his chair as he was studying him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, though politely as possible.

There was a pause. The movie that had been playing was stopped and the lights came back on.

The man crouched even closer, and Light decided that if he even dared to get even further into his personal space, which was very important for him, he would go punch the man.

His hand was already twitching at that thought.

They locked their gazes again, and Light noted once again the dark the bangs under the man's eyes, as the man moved his thump towards his lips in an unusual manner.

Another pause.

"I'm L"

* * *

**TBC –**

**A/N:** Guess that means he can't punch L anymore? Too bad!

So they finally 'officially' meet! So how do you think L will find out that Light is possessed? Please let me know, after all maybe your idea ends up being better than mine!

Please review! They are very much appreciated.


End file.
